Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams - Prologue
by Terry Wolles
Summary: After losing the Kalos League in the finals, Ash Ketchum is devastated inside, so much that he thinks it's time to send everything to hell. But somebody who always believed in him can save the Kanto native from making the biggest mistake of his life. From here, an adventure of epic proportions will unfold so that Ash can redeem himself and fulfill the biggest of his dreams. Amour.
1. Route 1 - Reborn after a loss

**Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams - Prologue**

 **Also known as Amourshipping: The Promise**

 **Original idea and script: Terry Wolles**

 **I do not own any of the Pokémon characters.**

* * *

 **ROUTE 1: Reborn after a loss**

Dejected. Destroyed. Annihilated. This is how Ash Ketchum, the Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town felt. The young man walked aimlessly, just like an undead inside the Kalos League Stadium. He just lost in the final. His first final in a regional Pokémon League. And yet it ended as the Kanto League. And Johto. And Hoenn. And Sinnoh. And Unova. Although this finale was much crueler than any of the above. Just before making his final attack, Pikachu slipped in the middle of the arena, leaving him at mercy of Mega-Gallade's Psycho Cut. That move left everyone in shock, especially the trainer who had worked so hard to get this far. In the end, all the sweat spilled was in vain. The boy sat heavily in the middle of one of the corridors of the stadium, with the left leg bent and his white and red cap covering his face. His eyes were full of tears, but he didn't want anyone to see him like that. All the work done for so many months had been reduced to ashes. How long had he been pursuing his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master? Five, six years? To him, it felt just like if they had been twenty. And the best he could get was reaching that final, after many setbacks along the way. But as always, there was something on the road that stopped him from completing his dream.

That was the straw that broke the glass. Many people believed in him and gave him their support, and all had the best hope that this time would be the one, that the sixth time would be the charm. But no. His hopes had been broken once again into a million pieces, like a mirror hit by a hammer. As he wept inconsolably, all those people who he had failed, who could be disappointed to him, came to his mind: his mother, Professor Oak, his former companions, Sawyer, Bonnie, Clemont and she... yeah, that girl. The woman who had always supported him, no matter the consequences or adversity. The woman whenever things got rough, remained confident and kept encouraging him. The woman that in his mind kept calling his name with a smile on her lips.

"Ash!"

Although, that just sounded too realistic, so he shook his head from side to side. And to his left, coming from down the hall, he saw her. His childhood friend, the woman who had accompanied him for almost his entire journey through the Kalos region. Dressed in her pink dress, her red vest, the blue ribbon he had given her and her pink hat, the Kalos Queen, Serena Yvonne, stepped in scene. The honey blonde girl made instant eye contact with the Kanto trainer, while she strode to approach him. Her face showed a deep concern, and her blue eyes looked moist. Behind her, following her steps, was Ash's inseparable sidekick, Pikachu, with an almost identical look to the girl's face.

"Ash! At last I found you!" She exclaimed, at the same time she was stopping by his side. "You worried all of us… After the match against Maylon you disappeared without leaving a single trace...!"

The young man did not move, nor rose or anything. He simply lowered his head towards the ground. Pikachu was extremely worried about his trainer. Still he felt the pain of that Psycho Cut but he tried to make his master react in every possible way. He shook his leg, his arm, even climbed onto his shoulder as usual, but Ash didn't react. Pikachu was calling for his name, with an almost broken voice and eyes on the verge of tears, but he did not respond. He had the feeling that his trainer was very devastated by the defeat and the Pokémon felt guilty. Serena couldn't bear that. To see Ash in that state was just killing her.

"Ash, please... Can you tell me what's wrong? I know you lost your fight, and you have no idea how bad I feel for you, but there is no reason to be that depressed... You fought with all you got, you gave it all... Ash, for real, I'm really proud of the match you did, and everyone else is as well."

The raven haired boy did not move a muscle of his face. It was as if a halo of negative thoughts covered him completely.

"I fought with everything I got... only to end with my hands empty, as always." Ash replied. "Serena, for six years I've been travelling through all the regions of this world with the dream of becoming, one day, a Pokémon Master. I trained, I captured Pokémon, I won badges, I made friends in six different regions... but when the moment of truth comes, that's when I meet a concrete wall in front of my face. There's always something, some obstacle that prevents me from fulfilling my dreams..."

The Kalos Queen listened to his words with huge concern. Did Ash really reach such a level of frustration?

"I know how hard it is to find a wall in front of your dreams, Ash... That's what happened to me in Coumarine City, remember? It was from that moment that I decided not to give up, I tried my best, and with your support and encouragement I managed to fulfill my dream of being the Kalos Queen. You can also achieve your dream, the only thing you have to do is to give up until it's over, just like you told me once…" Serena insisted, and at the same time she knelt and gathered her hands with Ash's to encourage him.

Pikachu agreed with Serena's, and expressed it with conviction moving his tail. But his master was not so convinced.

"Serena... the problem is that I think this is the end. I can't go any further…" The raven haired boy answered, before taking a deep breath. "It's over, I give up."

That phrase hit hard on both Serena and Pikachu. Both were blocked. Ash Ketchum, of all trainers in the world, giving up? And what the hell he meant by that? Serena's hands were shaking in a very unhealthy way.

"Wh-what do you mean you give up?" The Kalos native asked, still incredulous.

"I can't do this anymore, Serena... I'd rather go back to Pallet Town and help Professor Oak in his research before continue training at all... It's the best I can do, retire."

Serena was heartbroken after hearing that. Was she having a nightmare or she really heard Ash Ketchum say he was retiring? Pikachu was just as haggard as her, and he was even beginning to mourn. Did that defeat really affect him that much?

"No, I don't believe you... I don't want to believe you're being serious, Ash... No, you're not Ash... Who are you?"

Serena couldn't endure the anguish and hugged the Kanto trainer strongly. Tears fell abundantly from her blue eyes as she stroked his hair and his back gently with her hands.

"But Ash… what happened to you?" She asked him, while crying and sobbing. "How is it possible that you changed that much...? You're not the same Ash I had to say goodbye to in Glorio City… I don't understand... How did you end up like this?"

The honey blonde young was right. Since Serena had to end up her trip with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie after becoming Kalos Queen, things had changed considerably. Her commitments as Queen didn't allow her to physically travel with her friends, but she could maintain contact with them from time to time. Whenever she could, she called her friends to the Pokémon Centers and tried to talk to them as much as possible. But in each of those calls, the girl noticed something strange in Ash. His vitality, energy, optimism seemed to have died down completely, and she never saw a big smile on his face, only seriousness. When finally everyone could meet up again at the Kalos League, it seemed that Ash back to his trails, but she had a bad feeling about that. That gesture finally confirmed her that his childhood friend had changed. The young trainer had fallen into a depressive spiral that could lead him to retire and completely forfeit his dream of being a Pokémon Master.

"Serena, I mean it, I'm done with this, I can't do it anymore..." Ash answered, beginning to weep and sob. "I'm tired, tired of not being able to fulfill my dreams, not being able to win a fucking league... To have hopes and dreams that I will never accomplish..."

And so, Ash fell into tears, his body pressing hard against Serena and letting his cap fall on a really sad Pikachu. Serena continued her attempt to comfort him, rubbing his back with her right hand and stroking his hair. She also kept crying, but smiled to try calm her secret love.

"Ash, please calm down, you're not thinking clearly... Ash Ketchum can't surrender, nor give up, it would be terrible. If you give up, what image would you give to everyone who has done everything for you? You have been and are a source of inspiration for many people, myself included. It was thanks to you that I started my journey in Kalos, you taught me to never give up until the very end, and with your encouragement I felt that anything was possible... Ash, part of my victory against Aria was thanks to you because you taught me to give the maximum of myself, so you cannot give up... you made this adventure possible."

Serena, without breaking the embrace, looked at Ash with a sweet smile on her face, and approached her lips to his cheek and gave him a little kiss. On another occasion she would have turned as red as a Magmar only imagining what she had just done, but just to encourage the boy she loved so much, shame had to step aside. Meanwhile, Ash felt a kind of spark when Serena kissed his cheek. Not only for the fact that it was the kiss of a girl, which does not usually happen, but also for another reason. Something in his brain was activated. Hidden in the depths of his mind, a little box of memories emerged. It was a circle of moments that had been hidden for a very long time. Almost as if they had been missing or disappeared...

"Well, well, well... this is certainly interesting…" A woman's voice said, down in the left hallway.

"I can tell you that was pretty scene we just witnessed…" A male voice replied, from the same place.

"And on top of it's free, without paying like a movie!" A third voice cried.

Ash, Pikachu and Serena were taken aback to hear those voices. Suddenly, from the end of the hallway, three different shades began to approach. Gradually, Serena's face was transformed: from the initial surprise, to an expression of rage when she saw who they were. It was Jessie, James and Meowth, members of Team Rocket. Before they could say something, Pikachu stood between the trio of criminals and Ash and Serena, ready to release a good thunder attack on those lunatics.

"How dare you?" The Kalos Queen asked, legit pissed off. "Can't you have compassion for a minute or what?"

"Calm down, sweetie, we didn't come here to screw your moment or steal your Pokémon." Meowth told, gesturing to Pikachu to tell him to relax. "We came to contribute a little bit to what you said."

"What?" Serena replied, bewildered.

In those brief moments when Team Rocket appeared, Ash's face returned to the initial seriousness. Inside, he was still trying to connect all that chain of memories, to see where it led.

"We have been listening to your conversation, and we cannot help but say something else about it." Jessie started.

"Exactly. You twerp, the girl is right, if you stop traveling to become s Pokémon Master, do you think that it will only affect you? Of course it won't, you will affect many more people with this. Also, we're not falling for this, we've seen you do things that are out of the normal bounds of this planet..." James continued, trying to look into his eyes.

Ash turned his head slightly. Both he and Serena were stunned to see the intentions that Team Rocket had.

"We ourselves can say that to you, kid. We have chasing you throughout the world for six years, which are not few. You've blasted us off so many times we have lost count and we even have the marks on our buttocks. Hey, we've even seen beat legendary Pokémon and defeat bosses who try to be more evil than ours!" Meowth shouted.

"Besides... Don't think you can retire just like that, leaving us with the desire to meet our goal. Imagine how boring our life would be if you leave and we couldn't catch your Pikachu anymore." Jessie said, winking at Ash.

"Exactly, Jessie. If you stop training, we could even get fired!" Meowth insisted.

Ash closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He then broke the embrace with Serena and rose to face off against his old enemies. He only gave them a brief smile, and said:

"Yeah... I would be quite bored if I can't blast you off from time to time."

* * *

Night had already fallen on Victory Road. Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were at the Kalos League Grand Hotel, where all the participating trainers in the tournament had stayed. In one of the two main halls at their disposal, there was a special dinner hosted in honor of Maylon, the new champion, with his family and friends. In the other, the other coaches talked, had dinner and shared the experiences they had lived those days. Ash had retired early to his room, but asked Serena if she could come over when she finished dinner. The Kalos Queen again showed her usual nerves to the situation, while she tried to extract information from Clemont and Bonnie. The Luminose City Gym leader explained that since they took separate paths in Glorio City, Ash began to behave strangely. He slept little at night, he was clueless and kind of lost most of the time and he even looked more nervous and irritated. It certainly was as if he lived in continual stress since that day. The honey blonde haired lady couldn't believe what she heard. Was it true that her departure affected him that hard? She herself spent several sleepless nights crying and longing for her beloved trainer, but she always had a hunch that she would see him again.

"Not only that, Serena…" Bonnie said, who had been all that time holding the Queen's hand. "One night I heard him say your name in dreams, and several times... sometimes I've made jokes about how you wished Ash would dream about you, but that was really sad to see…"

That dislodged Serena completely. She never would have thought that Ash would think about her so much. But why? Had he discovered something that made him miss her that much? Her face turned so red it looked like Mt. Chimney from Hoenn erupted.

"Serena, please..." Clemont's little sister asked. "Make Ash go back to normal. If anyone can do it, that's you."

Bonnie's face said it all. It was a look of sadness and concern for the raven haired boy. Although she was not paying that much attention to Ash, the little one had noticed his drastic change of attitude and worried about him, as he was also her friend. Serena knew that the girl was being more honest than ever, so she replied with a motherly smile and a warm hug.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I'm sure tomorrow he will be the same as always."

And immediately she went upstairs, where the bedrooms were. The Vainville Town girl decided not to tell the brothers what had happened in the stadium, in order to not make them worry more for Ash. Still, she remained concerned about his friend's behavior. Was he really serious when he said that or it was just a fit of rage and depression caused by the defeat? Anyway, she had to do something to bring Ash back to the path of sanity, because even his physical health could be affected. Serena briefly walked down the hall to find the door number nine. That was his room. The blonde girl took a deep breath and straightened a little her clothes and hair with her hand, just before knocking on the door a few times.

"Ash, it's me, Serena, are you there?"

There were a few seconds of silence, which quickly put a bright shade of red on the Queen's face. All kinds of thoughts came to her mind: what would she say, why did they had to meet that late... all of that was cut short in a matter of seconds.

"Come in."

Serena immediately opened the door and there he was, her platonic love sitting in bed only with his black shirt, blue pants and gloves. Both the cap and waistcoat were placed on a chair beside the bed. Right in front of that chair, there was a window overlooking a wide view of the Kalos Stadium.

"Good evening, Serena. I'm sorry it's this late, but there is something I needed to talk about with you…" Ash spoke, patting the bed to make her sit by his side.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me." She replied quickly, immediately sitting next to him.

For a moment, the girl could see Pikachu, who was already sleeping beside the bed. Serena blushed slightly seeing the situation, side by side with her inseparable friend.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize for what you've seen today at the stadium. I behaved like a little kid…" The Kanto trainer sighed, bowing his head.

Serena gave him a reassuring smile and prepared to respond.

"It's not your fault, Ash... I understand a little the situation you have exposed me, not entirely because I have not been with you in your other trips. But I know that frustration is very... fucked up, I guess. I had one of those attacks of rage at the Coumarine Showcase, and you can see how I ended up."

And then she pointed to her hair with a slight laugh.

"Thanks for understanding me, Serena. And your new look with short hair wasn't that bad. I like it." He answered.

The girl blushed as she continued smiling. Ash's face changed back to serious, as he put his left hand near Serena.

"Well, I guess you'll have some idea of why I made you come here... I must admit that I had a bad time accepting our goodbyes at Glorio City."

"Ash…" Serena whispered, surprised to see him recognize that.

"Since you had to leave to follow your duties as Kalos Queen, I have been through a very strange time." He continued. "I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings, I couldn't sleep or eat as well as before, I couldn't talk nice to Clemont and Bonnie... even with my Pokémon I had a bad time. The only thing I could think of was you, and didn't understand why..."

Serena blushed furiously with all of that. Ash was acknowledging in front of her that he couldn't get her out of his head after the Master Class.

"W-we-well, I... I must admit that I had some pretty bad days as well..." The honey blond replied, removing her pink hat. "I missed all of you, and I know this will sound so bad to Clemont and Bonnie, but you are the one I missed the most, Ash... but it was clear in my head that I would see you again in the Kalos league."

Ash blushed a little hearing that Serena missed him that much, and continued with his story.

"Yeah, I knew it too, but I just couldn't feel comfortable about it. I had no idea why I missed you like that... But today, when you kissed me on the cheek, I remembered something very important. Something that didn't come to my head for about ten years."

Serena's facial expression was a mixture of bewilderment and total surprise. What did Ash mean? And how was it possible that with a simple kiss he could react that way? Meanwhile, the Kanto native was taking off his gloves, revealing something that left Serena even more confused. On his right wrist, Ash was wearing a bracelet. It was the first time she saw it, simply and obviously because it was hidden under his glove. It was a seemingly simple bracelet, made with colored beads and had four small wooden dice in the middle. The first three had painted each of them a letter of the name Ash in red and the fourth one had a pink heart on it. The dice were a little worn, probably because the bracelet was pretty old. Still, the honey blonde girl couldn't understand anything.

"Serena... I have to ask you a question. Do you... do you remember this bracelet?" Ash asked, showing the bracelet close to his friend.

Serena held his right hand and carefully checked Ash's bracelet, analyzing every detail of it. The colored beads, the letters, the heart... somehow, all of that was pretty familiar, too much she could say. But how? Did she already seen it before? All she could do was snort, because she couldn't identify it.

"Well... I really couldn't tell you, Ash, I have no idea..." She replied, somehow uncomfortable. "But I swear that it's just so familiar to me, as if I had seen it before..."

Ash lowered his head, but this time showed a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Serena was still wondering where she could have seen that bracelet before.

"I don't blame you. It's been a long time. To be honest, I also forgot what this was about. But for some reason, I had to continue wearing it. I just couldn't remember what this bracelet was, or even who gave it to me... until today."

Ash turned his head and looked right into Serena's eyes. The Kalos Queen blushed furiously again, to a scarlet tone of red, seeing the seriousness and conviction with which his friend looked at her.

"Serena, this bracelet... You... you gave it to me."

"What? B-but how? When did I gave you this bracelet?" She questioned, eyes wide open and extremely surprised.

"The same day we made a heart promise. Ten years ago, at Vermilion Harbor." The raven haired boy answered, still with a serious look on his face.

"Vermilion Harbor... A... a heart promise?"

This was the question asked Serena to herself completely bewildered, when suddenly she put both hands in her mouth and gasped in disbelief. She just remembered that.

"No... Don't tell me..." She mouthed, her eyes watering.

* * *

 **Before concluding this episode, I would like to thank all of you for reading and make some notes on this project. This is my first Pokémon fanfic, and I visualize it as the possible anime after XY &Z. This doesn't mean that this is a Pokémon Sun and Moon fanfic/anime, but a spin-off/alternative canon series to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Pokémon. As for today, we still don't know if Serena will beat Aria and become Kalos Queen (that chapter is scheduled to air on March 24), and wholeheartedly I... would prefer her to lose, because with the obligations of the Queen position she would have to say goodbye to the group and Amourshipping would die dramatically. :( **

**But for the succession of events in this fanfic, it will be better that Serena wins and separates from the group during the final part of the journey to the Kalos League.**

 **Although Sparkling Dreams is quite a large project in my head, for now I will only publish this prologue, which also serves as an Amourshipping one-shot. This part of the fanfic, which will take approximately 2-3 chapters, can also be seen as the last episodes of the XY &Z anime. I want to make sure I have a good number of chapters of the main fanfic written before, so you can have regularly scheduled update without leaving it hanging, as has happened to me before. If you really like it, I will make an effort so that you can read and discover everything that holds for Ash in this adventure.**

 **And before saying goodbye, I want to make a brief clarification. In this story Ash, Serena, Clemont and any other major companion that could appear in the adventure (such as Brock, May, Dawn, Misty, whoever), are 16 to 17 years old, while Bonnie is 8 years old.**

 **That's all for now, see you next week with the second episode of this prologue. Until next time.**


	2. Route 2 - A promise of heart

**Before starting today's episode, I just wanted to thank you all for the support that this story is receiving. 4 reviews, 13 favs and follows, over 240 visits… It's even posted into a community. Never before one of my fanfics had such a positive and monumental response in its debut. And it's something that fills me with joy and motivates me to write even more so that you can enjoy this adventure. Seriously, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading this story and believing it's good enough to leave a review or put it in your favorites.**

 **I hope this will just be the start of something even bigger and that we can enjoy it together. Now, without further ado, on with the episode. ;)**

* * *

 **ROUTE 2: A promise of heart**

 **Vermilion City harbor, ten years ago...**

A huge line came out of one of the piers of Vermilion Harbor. That line was leading to Santa Lonia ferry, which was set to sail to Coumarine City harbor, in the Kalos region. Among all the people who were queuing outside to board, there were two that stood out above the others: a woman with black hair and two suitcases in her hands, and a little girl who couldn't stop crying. The mentioned girl was wearing a pale pink dress and a straw hat, and a backpack on her back. The woman tried to ignore the howls of the girl, but it was mission impossible.

"Serena, for the love of Arceus, could you please stop crying?"

"Come on!" The little girl replied. "You didn't even let me say goodbye to Ash! How can you be so bad, mom?"

The woman, named Grace, let out a long sigh before kneeling at the height of her daughter. The girl's eyes were a sea of tears.

"Honey, I know how much you wanted to say goodbye to your friend, but the ferry is sailing early in the morning and didn't want to bother him or his mother. And I know you love to live in Pallet Town, but you'll see how you also make lots of friends in Kalos."

And she stroked her cheek tenderly. Still, little Serena was sobbing and thinking of the boy she had met at Professor Oak's Summer Camp.

The girl had lived in Kanto with her mother for a few years, but it was the first time she went to a camp. And it was right there where she met Ash. The meeting could not be more fortuitous: Serena was lost in the woods near Professor Oak's lab, and after being scared by a Poliwag also lost around, the girl fell and hurt her knee. It was at that moment that Ash came out of the bushes (looking for Poliwag precisely), helped the girl with her knee injury and carried her back to camp. Since that day, Serena didn't separate from Ash at any time. They always played together, explored the forest (always with caution) and studied all possible Pokémon with Professor Oak. Even outside the hours of camp, they were playing at the home of another and created a very strong bond of friendship between them. Even their mothers realized, as seen as a little couple by them. All of it implied that the friendship between Ash and Serena would last a long time and that they could make their first trip together as they would become Pokémon trainers at ten years of age... but fate had other plans prepared for them. Serena's mother was involved in Ryhorn racing as a professional, and in the Kanto region there was not much of a tradition in that sport. Where that type of competition was popular was in the Kalos region, so Serena and her mother would have to move so that their income could increase. Of course, when the little girl heard the news, a few hours before arriving at the harbor, her heart broke in a million pieces. It was so sudden and unexpected that it seemed they were leaving hiding from the people, no one knew of their departure. And so that was how she ended up in the harbor. The sad girl still didn't believe that she and her mother were going to leave without saying goodbye to her friend. With tears still falling to the ground, she took off her backpack back and stared at it, with a lot of grief.

Suddenly a tremendous slowdown was heard near the pier. A small blue car had just stopped dead in the middle of the harbor. When the door opened, a boy of about six years of age jumped hastily, looking back and forth as if watching a tennis match. Instantly, another person came out of the car, this time a ruby-haired woman.

"Ash, calm down, please!" She shouted, slamming the car door shut.

"I can't, mom!" The boy screamed in reply, with watery eyes. "What if Serena is gone already!?"

"Please, sweetie, just calm down... Come on, let's look around for her, I'm sure she's still here." His mother replied.

Ash was on the verge of an emotional collapse. His mother suddenly woke him up early in the morning with the worst possible news: his friend Serena and her mother were going to take a ferry because they were moving to Kalos. That felt just like a punch right in the balls, and quickly begged to his mother to go to Vermilion City to see her one last time. Obviously, his mother would not let his son stay without saying goodbye to the girl who had caused so many smiles on him. So they took the car and as fast as they could they ended up in Vermilion Harbor. Now they were both there, looking for the honey blonde girl with a straw hat. Ash looked at one side to another in despair, his appreciation for the little girl was such that if he failed to see her before she left, he would feel a huge void in his heart. When he met her, little he imagined that would be so attached to her, but over the weeks their friendship became very strong. After a long time watching the docks and with Ash almost devastated, his mother Delia said what he craved for:

"Ash, look! Isn't that girl over there?"

And his mother set in the distance a figure of small stature. Ash turned his gaze to see if his mother was right. The same honey blonde hair, the same straw hat, the same pink dress... there was no doubt. It was her. The boy sped away, running as if his life depended on it with his very worried mother behind.

Serena left the backpack on the floor. She stopped mourning, with the clear idea in her head that Ash would not receive the news until he woke up later, when she'd be on board of the ferry. Unexpectedly, a scream was heard in the middle of the harbor, a familiar voice called her name.

"Serena!"

The girl was in shock, the tears in her eyes turned again into rivers about to overflow. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it! Was it really he or her ears were confusing her? Gradually, Serena turned her head to find out who had shouted his name. And there she saw him. That raven dark haired boy, wearing a red shirt with the design of a PokéBall in yellow and moist eyes. There was no doubt about it. It was him, it was Ash. She immediately moved her hand to her mouth in disbelieve, and tears began to fall abundantly down her cheeks. Nothing could stop her. She started running towards him shouting his name in full voice:

"Ash!"

Serena strode, though each step seemed an eternity. Ash felt the same way, it was as if they were in slow motion. But in the end, nothing could avoid the emotional meeting. Both little bodies collided into a strong, warm and emotional hug and dumped in a sea of tears. When Grace turned to see what had happened to her daughter, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Delia also saw the emotional embrace between her son and Serena, and could not help but to have a little tear running down her eye. But then, she went to talk to the girl's mother.

"Grace! How could you do this to your daughter?" She asked indignantly.

Serena's mother looked away, intimidated by the question.

"I just wanted to prevent this from happening, that my daughter left Kanto with a broken heart..."

"Grace, you would have broken her heart if you didn't let her say goodbye to my little Ashy... Look at them, they love each other so much! Serena has made my son happier than anyone during these months, and she was also able to have a good time thanks to Ash. And that's something you know very well..." Delia said.

Grace glanced at her daughter hugging with Ash. Both children were crying a lot, but they seemed happy to see each other one last time.

"Maybe you're right, Delia." She said, looking regretful.

Meanwhile, Serena was still crying endlessly on Ash's shoulder. The young Kanto native was broken inside, because of this unexpected move.

"I'm really sorry, Ash..." His friend said, sobbing. "But I have to move because of my mum's job... She can't do it here...

"Oh, no... I don't want you to go, Serena... I'll be very lonely without you..." The raven haired said, trying to hold back his tears.

"I... I don't want to leave either, Ash..." Serena tried to say, but the tears interrupted her.

Ash hated seeing her sad. He didn't want the last image of his best friend to be a depressed face full of tears. So he searched and researched on his pocket and found a very special object. It was a pale blue handkerchief, with darker edges and a PokéBall drawn in one corner. It was exactly the same handkerchief that the boy brought when Serena hurt her knee the day they met. Ash offered it to his friend to wipe her tears, to which she immediately accepted. It took a few seconds for Serena to realize that it wasn't a random handkerchief.

"Ash..." the girl whispered, remembering that moment that she appreciated so much inside her heart.

"Please, keep it with you." The Pallet Town boy said, with a smile on his face. "It's my parting gift, so you remember me when you arrive in Kalos."

Serena was touched by those words and she dedicated to her friend a nice smile. At that time, she realized something. She grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him into her backpack.

"I also have something for you, Ash..." The little one said, opening the main zipper and looking for it inside. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow at the Viridian City funfair... I hope this makes you remember me a lot and all the times we played together..."

"Of course, Serena!" The little boy shouted, whipping out his tears but showing a smile.

Their mothers were excited, seeing their offspring so close. It was sad to think that maybe that was the last time they met. Meanwhile, Serena pulled an object from the backpack and showed it to Ash with all the fanfare of the world.

"Surprise! Do you like it? I made it by myself, just for you..." The little girl said, a little flushed.

Ash opened his mouth surprised to see the gift his friend was giving to him: it was a colorful bracelet that had his name and a pink heart engraved on wooden dices.

"Oh, it's so pretty! Thank you very much, Serena!" He cried with joy.

Serena couldn't be happier. Quickly, she put the bracelet on Ash's right wrist. The boy was amazed at how cool that bracelet looked in his hand. So engrossed he was looking at the gift that he almost fell to the ground when Serena embraced him tightly.

"I will miss you…" She said, in a sad voice and trying to avoid tears as best as she could.

Ash's face turned serious. Even with these important objects that would remind them to each other, they would be in different parts of the world. But he didn't want to think, at any time and under any circumstances that that would be the last time they would see each other.

"Serena, listen to me." Ash started, looking at his friend's eyes. "I know you'll now go to Kalos with your mom, but I don't want this to be the last time we meet. Let's make a deal. When I get older and start my journey as a Pokémon Trainer, I promise you we will meet again."

The little honey blonde girl separated from her embrace with Ash to process what he just said. She knew deep down it would be very difficult to see him soon, but only to be with him and see his warm smile on his face once again she would have enough.

"Yeah!" She said, bouncing in joy. "No matter how much time passes, because I know down that we will be back together! It's a promise, okay, Ash?"

"Not just any promise, Serena... I want this to be a promise of heart." Ash said, extending his little finger.

It was tradition in Kanto that when two people wanted to have a legitimate and profound promise or commitment, it had to be a promise of heart by clasping their little fingers. So did Serena and Ash, vowing that someday they would meet again and try to share the moments of joy they had lived during those summer months. Serena was so excited she could not help but give another big hug to Ash, and even an innocent but sweet kiss on his cheek.

"A promise of heart..." Serena said, blushing. "Yes... I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, that I will see you again, Ash."

"I promise you as well, Serena... I don't know how long it will take, but from the bottom of my heart I tell you that someday we will meet again." Ash said, smiling as big as possible for his friend.

And they embraced again, excited. During the final minutes that were left before the ferry sailed, Serena and Ash talked about how things could be in the future, when they would see each other again. The boy was crystal clear about his goal: he wanted to become a Pokémon Master, but his friend was not so clear. Her mother insisted her on following in her footsteps as a competitor in Ryhorn races, but she had told her a thousand times that she didn't like the idea at all. She felt more comfortable taking care of their Pokémon, feeding them, playing with them... maybe she would end up having her own Pokémon Daycare.

When Grace and Serena were claimed to board inside the ship, the honey blonde girl turned back to Ash to give him a last hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Take care of yourself..." She sighed in a low voice, squeezing his body with all the energy she had left.

"You too, Serena..." Ash said, unable to avoid a tear running down his cheek.

And just like this ended this magic moment, in which two friends brought together by fate had the chance to say goodbye before breaking for no one knows how. The last image of Serena Ash could see was her in the bow as the ship moved away, waving the handkerchief he had given her to say goodbye; while he was doing the same moving his right hand. The same hand in which he wore the bracelet.

* * *

 **Back at the Kalos League Grand Hotel...**

Several tears began to fall into Serena's. The Kalos Queen was completely shocked to remember that time so bitter of her life. Perhaps because of the pain and anguish that that farewell brought to both of them, the memory remained buried in their brains, especially in Ash. But that kiss and hug he received in the stadium resembled so much on those he received ten years ago that his brain was activated, bringing to the surface all the memories related to Serena and Professor Oak's Summer Camp. The girl, meanwhile, felt stupid. Not only for the fact that she had forgotten about that moment at Vermilion Harbor and that bracelet, but also for forgetting the promise of heart.

"How...? How could I forget that...?" She asked to herself, covering her mouth to avoid shouting in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Ash... Damn, I feel like a complete idiot for this. I just remembered the handkerchief and I forgot the rest of it...

Serena turned her head to look at Ash and find some compassion for her supposed stupidity, but what she saw left her dumbfounded. The Pallet Town boy had a slight smile on his lips, understanding and comforting at the same time. In addition, he was offering in his left hand the famous handkerchief to wipe her tears. With a trembling hand, she took the handkerchief and wiped her face slowly.

"I have bracelet and you have the handkerchief, just like ten years ago..." The trainer said, with slightly rosy cheeks.

An awkward silence fell at that time. Serena had ceased to mourn, while Ash's face twisted again. The Kalos Queen felt like she had to say something somehow but Ash cut her short.

"Don't say you're stupid for forgetting that. I understand that with all the changes that occurred in your life, it could escape from your memory. And also it has been a decade since that happened. But I..."

The Kalos regional runner-up squeezed his fist tightly.

"I should be the one apologizing, Serena. Not only had I forgotten about the bracelet and the promise, but I also completely forgot about you and everything that happened. And now I feel ashamed for it..."

Serena felt how her heart skipped a beat. It was the first time she saw the Kanto trainer so remorseful, and she was the reason for his sadness. If Ash felt so badly about those memories being buried deep inside his consciousness, the point is that they really mattered that much to him and he had a special affection for them. She had a theory that if he had forgotten about the camp and the handkerchief, is because neither of those were so important in his life, as they were for her. But this turned the tables completely.

"Ash, please..." She said. "I don't want you to get depressed by this. I forgive you if you really need it, but I say from my heart that is not necessary to feel shame or sorrow for it. Your dream of becoming a Pokémon Master is what made you forget all of this, but because your desire was so great that you wanted to focus the most on being the best. There is nothing wrong about that. Dreams, desires and fantasies come and go all the time..."

"But I can't help feeling guilty!" Ash insisted, taking Serena's hands in his and looking into her eyes. "Serena, you were the one who recognized me the day we met again, and all of that to give me back the handkerchief and be back with me. And all I did was put a stupid face because I couldn't remember anything. And just when I finally remember everything, all this guilt, this sadness I feel I can't take it off my body. I can't imagine the pain you felt because of my fault..."

Serena felt blocked. Where was that conversation taking them? Was there any way out of that negative spiral, that all it did was to wring even more the heart of both? Moreover, she really wanted to continue with this anguish? Honestly, no, and it was time to bring everything to the surface.

"What are you talking about, Ash Ketchum?" She asked, in a certainly aggressive tone. "You haven't harmed or brought pain to me, not now, not ten years ago or at any time. Quite the opposite. By your side, both little kids and on our trip through Kalos, I've had a great time! Think about it, Ash. In the end, you accomplished your promise, we met again, after ten years, and traveled throughout the region, living endless adventures. In addition, I owe you a lot of things, but perhaps the most important of all is my crown of Kalos Queen. Without your support I would have never had enough confidence in myself to win. So please, don't apologize because you are not guilty of anything! You have no fault to forget the promise nor the two times we were separated...

That last sentence felt like a dagger right in Ash's chest. In fact, he had to remove his hands from Serena and had to breathe deeply several times. The girl was even scared.

"Ash, a-are you okay?"

"Yes..." He replied, in a soft voice. "It was not my fault, not yours that we took separate ways, both in Vermilion Harbor and Glorio City. But what I felt since the moment you left with Aria and Palermo, was the same thing I felt when you left with your mother to Kalos. A feeling of emptiness in my chest, in my head, around me. And they say you never realize what you have until you lose it. Both ten years ago as a few months ago, I felt that emptiness inside me, an emptiness that you filled, but I didn't understand at that moment and I still don't understand it today...

"Ash..." Serena blurted, approaching him a few more centimeters. "I know how you feel. I also had that feeling. I felt that ten years ago and I also felt that when I became Kalos Queen. I missed you and I felt empty, incomplete and lonely without you. You completed me then and you still complete me today, you're the last piece that fits into the puzzle of my heart."

"But why?" Ash asked, scratching his head from the nerves. "I swear I don't understand anything... Why I can't stop thinking about you? Why did I feel so empty? Why you have to be the one who fills this gap? Serena, I really beg you, help me to understand this because I can't take it anymore... What is this!?"

Serena stood shocked with her mouth half open. It took her a few seconds to process it all, but eventually she managed to find the answer to what happened to her friend. Finally his hidden feelings had risen to the surface. Finally his mind was unlocked and he began to see things differently. But it lacked a last step, a final step to understand everything.

"Ash... this is love."

The Pallet Town trainer opened his eyes more than ever, while his head turned slowly to meet the eyes of her childhood friend, which had a special glow. Her face drew a tender, sincere and very warm smile, and her cheeks were blushed.

"Tell me… When you're with me, do you feel happy, cheerful, you notice a warm feeling in your chest and think that everything is possible?" She asked.

Ash was so nervous that he just simply nodded his head.

"And you always care about me, right? That is, if you see something strange happens to me or you feel I'm not right, you're interested my state immediately, right?"

"Of course." He said quickly.

"And as you've told me, when I'm not near you, you feel that void in your heart, you feel incomplete..." Serena continued.

"Exactly…" Ash answered, scratching the back of his head. "The emptiness I felt when we took separate ways at Glorio City was exactly the same I had when you left to Kalos ten years ago."

Serena closed her eyes and smiled. Happiness began to fill her insides and the Beautiflies in her stomach seemed more real than a simple metaphor. Her blush deepened while Ash waited an explanation, kind of uncomfortable and nervous.

"It's definitely love." Serena said, getting even closer to Ash. "I felt the same as you ten years ago, as during our trip in Kalos and so I'm feeling right now. And I have never doubted for a second that it was love. I know that these feelings are difficult to recognize; but here there's no doubt about it. Ash, I feel the same way you feel. I feel love for you. I feel it since you helped me back at Professor Oak's Camp, and I haven't stopped feeling it at any time. And surely you also discovered it at that time and you never stopped feeling it, even if you had it hidden deep in your mind. Think about it. You were my first love, and I was your first love. We are each other's first love... Isn't that wonderful?"

Ash gasped. Was it really that? Was he in love with his childhood friend? It was hard to process it all, but seeing Serena's face his mind went blank. The happiness she was feeling could be seen reflected in a big smile from ear to ear, outlined. The beauty that she radiated with that smile was out of everything imaginable, it was like meeting face to face with the most beautiful of all the angels. If he felt so dumbfounded and intoxicated by happiness only by seeing her face to face, it was possible that the Kalos Queen was right.

At that time, Serena's face changed slightly. She was still smiling, yes, but now she also expressed desire, while shortening her distance with Ash. The Kanto native noticed as the honey blonde's blue eyes hypnotized him completely and, as if they were a magnet, he felt the need to bring his face closer to Serena. The girl's eyes were closing very slowly as she moved her face towards Ash another centimeter. The young trainer's breathing was getting louder, his eyes were closing and their lips were close, very close, closer... until they made contact. It was a kiss. Ash's first kiss. And Serena's first kiss. Both felt a strong shiver that ran from their back to the head. It was an electrifying feeling, something they had never experienced in their lives. It was like being in the middle of a tremendous thunderstorm and go climbing skyward up to the clouds, and staying there floating. That happiness erased all other thoughts in their minds, leaving them in the purest blank. After a few seconds with their lips together, which they both felt like an eternity, they had to break the kiss to catch some breath. Ash was ecstatic and almost breathless, his face was flushed and he was perspiring profusely. Serena, meanwhile, breathed deeply to recover the stolen air from the kiss, but she could not keep the tears from running down her eyes again. Although this time those tears were not expressing sadness, but joy.

"Se-Serena, are you okay?" Ash asked really worried, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes..." She said, smiling again. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment, and now I'm extremely happy... Thank you, Ash, thank you so much..."

Ash comforted Serena with a very tender embrace, as the young Pokémon Performer let out little sobs of joy. Gradually, the honey blonde lady was calming down and settled her head on Ash's chest, while they both stretched in bed.

"Hey, Ash…" Serena said after a few minutes. "Now that you've finished the Kalos League... You will go back to Kanto, right?"

Her voice sounded slightly depressed, it seemed that fate wanted to separate them again. But Ash had other plans in mind.

"There are still a few days to do that. My only way to return to Kanto is on the ferry at Coumarine City, and that's at the other end of the region. Don't worry, I know where you are going with this... We have plenty of time to be together."

Serena did not answer. She just smiled and snuggled tenderly against her beloved trainer.

* * *

 **Before ending this episode, I would like to discuss a couple of things related to the anime and the upcoming games Sun and Moon. Last Thursday we could see episode 19 from the XY &Z anime, the first part of the Master Class, and both Miette in the episode as the subsequent announcements, may be giving many clues about Amourshipping. The most "impressive" one is that next Thursday, in the highly anticipated episode 20 (Aria vs. Serena) a new ending song will be premiered. It's "DoriDori", performed by Serena's seiyuu, Mayuki Makiguchi. Given that the previous version of this ending used Serena for the video and that they will use this same song during the episode, maybe we could find some surprises. Next Monday, along with Sparkling Dreams Prologue's Route 3, I will give a brief analysis on the episode, since there is so much at stake.**

 **Going to the videogame information, in the latest issue of CoroCoro they announced that on April 15 the magazine would come with the first important information of Pokémon Sun and Moon. Depending on how the news about the game advance and how my story progresses, I may include some Pokémon of these games in Sparkling Dreams. We'll see how the situation develops.**

 **Now, I bid you farewell until next Monday. Greetings and take care of yourselves a lot.**


	3. Route 3 - One last journey

**Before starting today's episode, I must say I had over four mini heart attacks while watching "Aria vs. Serena" XD. It was just too epic: Serena injured but saved by Sylveon, spectacular performances, arguments with Palermo, our favorite honey blonde sadly losing to Aria in the end, Miette teasing Serena again and even a night conversation with Ash! That was a complete day for everybody. Also, we can confirm Serena is still travelling with Ash & Co., at least until the Kalos League. After that, I have no idea what's going to happen, but after reading Route 3 you will have some hints and information.**

 **About Route 3, it can be considered as my take on the XY &Z anime's final episode. Enjoy it and again, thank you so much for the support you are giving to this. You are awesome! :D**

* * *

 **ROUTE 3: One last journey**

The day after the discovery of love by Ash and Serena, the honey blonde haired girl felt the sensation of floating in the clouds. Since she rediscovered her feelings for the Pallet Town trainer, she had always dreamed of hugging him, kissing him and never leaving his side. Now that she had finally confessed her love and Ash had corresponded her, Serena was fully loaded with happiness. The Pokémon trainer, meanwhile, was still trying to process the flood of emotions that had overwhelmed him last night. He still couldn't believe the situation: he was in love with her childhood friend Serena, she felt the same for him and they both kissed. Actually, it was hard to assimilate. But he also felt intoxicated by happiness, so much so that the frustration of the League Finals loss was reduced.

Bonnie and Clemont were the first to notice that something drastic had changed in Ash. He had regained the mood and appetite that was normal for him, besides talking animatedly with his Pokémon. The Luminose City Gym leader could do nothing but smile, after seeing how from Glorio City to Victory Road his friend suffered an internal torment. He was the one who taught him to be more than just a gym leader, because he was able to demonstrate his skills and support his best friends, and he will always be grateful to him for that. Bonnie and Dedenne were also very happy to see Ash back to normal. Serena had achieved her goal, as with the Tripokalon, and the blonde couldn't be more joyful... but she had a question to ask:

"Guys... what do we do now?"

That question felt like a Snorlax thudding over the four of them. There was no doubt that the journey through the Kalos region had come to an end, the question was what ways would take each of them.

"I will go back to Pallet Town. I'm sure my mother and everyone there is preparing me a party for reaching the finals." Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Right now I don't have it clear..." Serena added, hesitantly. "Neither Palermo or Aria have called me to say what do I have to do now, so I could say I'm on vacation for the moment."

"My father called me this morning." Clemont said, with a serious look on his face. "Apparently the ClemBot needs some reparation, so I guess we will go back home."

That brought a grimace to the face of Bonnie and the rest of the group. The little girl looked down, sadly. She knew the end of their journey would come sooner or later, but now it was so close that nostalgia and the fear to farewell were chasing her.

"Come on guys, don't be so depressed. There is still time before the end of this adventure. We are still in the Pokémon League, and Coumarine City is a long pack of days away. I suggest we make that trip back together, without departing at halfway." Ash said, raising his fist to the sky.

Pikachu, who was with the other Pokémon alongside the trainers, did the same as the boy from Pallet Town, what followed expressions of support from their peers. All creatures agreed that there were still things to be done.

"Well, what do you propose then?" Serena asked, looking at him with a smile.

"Let's move back to Coumarine City all together, using the path that we used to get here, and let's review any aspect of Kalos we have passed unnoticed. And when we get to Coumarine... I will bid you farewell in a big way".

"That sounds perfect to me! Moreover, I don't want this to end yet... I'm very fond of all of you by now and before being called back to work I want to enjoy every single minute we got left..." the Kalos Queen added, especially looking at Bonnie with lots of affection.

The little blonde was about to respond to Serena, but a distant voice cut through the conversation.

"I finally found you, Ash Ketchum!"

Clemont and Bonnie turned around while Ash and Serena already had their view fixed on the person approaching them. It was a man around 25, redheaded, long wavy hair; his eyes were blue and he wore an elegant gray suit with a black tie. It was Maylon, the new Kalos Champion, pursued by some journalists. Ash quickly got up from the table and went to talk to the champion.

"Sorry for what happened yesterday, Maylon, I completely forgot the post-battle and the podium and everything else..." Ash said apologetically.

"It's okay, kid. I understand why you went to the locker room so fast. Neither had I expected the end of that match yesterday... I was lucky, because your Pikachu would have destroyed me completely." Maylon admitted, scratching his neck.

"Well, fate wanted me to lose 24 hours ago... But rest assured that the next time will be different." The Pallet Town trainer said, extending his right hand.

Maylon had a determination smile on his face, as if accepting Ash's challenge, and shook hands vigorously, while the journalists were photographing them. These, at the same time, began asking the raven haired boy all final-related questions:

"Mr. Ketchum, yesterday you disappeared right at the end of the battle, where did you go?"

"Are you disappointed with your Pikachu or you think it was just a passing error?"

"What are your future plans?"

Ash had to be patient and answer all questions from the reporters, while his friends watched the scene a few meters away. Serena was the one closer to the movements of her beloved, she didn't take her eye off him. And Bonnie realized this, so she decided to have a little bit of fun with her.

"Hey, Serena, what happened with Ash last night? You haven't told us anything yet..." The blonde said with a mischievous smile and nudging her.

Immediately, the Queen's face got all red and nerves began running over her body. In fact, she hadn't thought yet how to tell Clemont and Bonnie that she finally confessed to Ash. And truth be told, Ash hadn't even asked her to be his girlfriend, he only corresponded her feelings. All these doubts assailed the honey blonde's head, when suddenly a loud screech sent her back to reality:

"Serena, wake up!"

It was Bonnie, who shouted a really loud scream throughout her ear. The young performer almost fell to the ground in shock, but she could keep her bottom on her seat.

"Serena, you answer me or not?" The girl insisted, despite her brother's attempts to make her behave.

"Nothing happened! I mean… nothing out of ordinary. He simply apologized for losing in the finals and failing us, but I assured him that although he was not the champion we are still very proud of him, am I right?" Serena made up, without mentioning the stadium incident or the subsequent confession.

"Of course!" Clemont said. "He has been the glue that kept all of us together, even in the most difficult moments..."

"You are so right, Clemont..." The Queen said, with a smile on her lips.

Meanwhile, journalists had stopped harassing both Pokémon trainers and Ash was standing only with Maylon. Both came to the table, the champion with a camera in hand.

"Come on guys. Get up, Maylon will take a picture of all of us." The raven haired boy explained.

"Huh? What is this about, Ash?" Clemont asked, rising out of the blue.

"Let me guess..." Serena told. "You want to have a photo of the group in the Pokémon League to remember, right?"

"You got it!" Ash exclaimed, winking and making the girl blush. "Whenever I finish a Pokémon League I get a photo with my friends, and Kalos will not be an exception."

"What surprises me is that it is the Kalos Champion who takes the picture to us..." Bonnie mouthed with a puzzled look.

"It's not that strange..." Maylon said, letting out a small nervous laugh. "Before I became a full time Pokémon trainer, I was an amateur photographer and I still have some skills with the camera."

After this clarification, the four came together to be portrayed by Maylon. But before the redhead could take the snapshot, Pikachu and Serena's Pancham began to tinker with their trainers. The electric mouse climbed into his friend's shoulder and took off his cap, while Pancham did the same with the honey blonde's hat. Both Pokémon began to circle around Clemont and Bonnie, trying to get their trainers a little dizzy. In the end, and after a few failed attempts, Ash and Serena decided to take the photo without cap and hat, respectively. Pikachu and Pancham also posed for the picture, maybe that's why they wanted to wear something original in their heads. Thus, the four young men and the two Pokémon posed for Maylon, who took the photo without any problems. The image was very good, with the blond brothers grinning from ear to ear and the pair of childhood friends in the center: very close together, bumping cheek to cheek and their Pokémon on their respective shoulders.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Maylon, Ash and his friends began the trip back to Coumarine City, the final stop of the Pallet Town boy in Kalos. Having already completed both the Pokémon League and the Master Class, there were no nerves and tension that somehow could be reflected on Ash and Serena. This trip was for relaxation, discovery and to enjoy the region together one last time. The ride wasn't going to be fast, it would take at least a week by walk before reaching Coumarine, and they had already planned several stops to rest, either camping or sleeping in a Pokémon Center. Indeed, it was two days after beginning the return trip, in Santalune City's Pokémon Center that Serena received a call from Palermo, the manager to the Kalos Queen. The Vaniville Town girl had to give explanations to her assistant about the trip she was doing with her friends. Palermo, after a long sigh, accepted that her new protégée left without telling her first, but warned her about not getting into any mess and told her about her next event as Queen:

"In about two weeks or so begins the Annual Parade of Pokémon Performers. It is an exhibition tour throughout the region, as if it was a parade. And you obviously are going to be the main star, Your Majesty."

Serena nodded decisively and with a smile on her face. Having participated in the protocol events of the Pokémon League, this would be her first major act as Kalos Queen. The first event of her new life, having already fulfilled the dream of being the best Pokémon performer. A dream that probably would have never come true if it wasn't for Ash and co., something that made her return to her thoughts of sadness for the departure of her beloved. Palermo saw through Serena's expression through the screen, she knew that the Queen couldn't stop thinking about that trainer, and that part of her victory in Glorio City was thanks to the support of the boy. So, with a smile that was rarely seen on her, the gray-haired woman said:

"And, if you're interested, you can take with you a companion. It can be any person you want: your mother, a friend, maybe a boyfriend..."

The mere mention of the word boyfriend made Serena's face turn as red as Magmar. What did Palermo mean by that? Did she know that she and Ash were in love? Or simply it was one of her acid jokes? In any case, that gave the girl a unique opportunity: that Ash could accompany her during her tour.

It was not until the next night, camped in a forest halfway of Luminose City, that Serena had the opportunity to propose it to Ash. In addition, she had to clarify another matter after her confession with the raven haired: their relationship. In the Kalos League hotel, no mention was made of the fact of going out together as a couple. So it was time to put the record straight. Bonnie and Clemont were already sleeping together in a tent, while Serena was awake, leaning against a tree, waiting for Ash to come out. She had asked him to wake up at midnight to talk to him about an important issue. At the agreed time, the Pallet Town trainer left his tent and approached his hidden love, who was dressed in a pink pajamas.

"Well, I'm here and awake, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well... Palermo called me last night." She started. "She was a little angry for leaving with you without warning, but when she knew the reason there was no problem. The important thing is that in a few weeks I start a tour with all of the Pokémon Performers in the region. And she has given me the opportunity to invite someone to accompany me, either my mother, a friend or... my boyfriend."

Both Ash and Serena blushed furiously hearing that word. The Kanto native didn't realized he hadn't talked with his partner about being a couple or anything, his experience in love matters was below zero.

"That just made me think..." Serena continued. "That you didn't ask me to go out with you, neither had I the idea of asking you if you wanted to be my boyfriend..."

"You see…" Ash tried to explain. "I don't understand a lot of stuff about love, and it cost me a lot to discover that I was in love with you, then just imagine about this..."

"I know... But it's the best way to demonstrate that we are a union, although I'm on one side of the world and you are in the other... and that's because I hate that you have to go back Kanto..." The Kalos Queen said, hugging Ash tightly. "Palermo has given us an opportunity to avoid a making the same mistake we did at Vermilion Harbor and Glorio City.

"What... what do you mean?" Ash asked, blushing and a little confused "Do you want me to stay in Kalos, not coming back to Kanto?"

Serena smiled slightly, before giving him a peck on the left cheek.

"No, silly." She replied, very affectionately. "I know you want to go home, you miss your mother and your friends, and it's obvious that they do too. You said it yourself, they must be preparing a party in your honor. I don't want to separate you from them... But I propose you something."

Serena paused for a moment to take a breath and continued, still staring Ash's eyes.

"One day before the parade begins, take a ferry and come back to Kalos. Since Palermo had the idea, I want you to accompany me during the tour. So we can be together and you can see me in action. Think of it as a paid vacation, because you will live the Kalos Queen's way of life...

And Serena winked. Ash looked thoughtful for a moment, before grinning from ear to ear.

"That idea sounds great. I would only have to wait a week before seeing you again."

"Exactly! But of course, Palermo said that it had to be either a friend or my boyfriend..." She said, messing a little with him.

The boy blushed after seeing his best friend giggle. It was clear that she wanted him to ask the question at that precise moment. His hands began to tremble and he had a hard trying to look at Serena's eyes. Getting to the idea that there was another possible solution, Ash sighed deeply and prepared himself.

"Well, if that's what I need to do, here I come... Serena?"

"Y-yes?" The girl muttered. She had been invaded by the nerves when she realized what was actually about to happen.

"W-wi... will y-you... you b-be m-my-my...?" Ash inhaled and exhaled to calm down, before asking the question relaxed and solemnly. "Serena, will you be my girlfriend?"

Although she had clear both the question and the answer the emotion of the moment left Serena locked and with a slightly goofy face. A few seconds later, her joy exploded.

"Yes, yes and yes a million times, Ash!" She cried, throwing herself onto her boyfriend to kiss him passionately.

Ash almost fell down because of Serena's enthusiasm, but he was able to maintain the balance by a whisker and kissed her back. The passionate moment was cut short when Clemont and Bonnie's tent began to move. The happy couple stood shocked in place of fear, but in the end it turned out to be a blip. Neither the zipper opened nor any of their Pokémon woke up. Ash and Serena were relieved after that unexpected moment.

"Phew, that was close... I thought they caught us." The Queen mouthed, moving her hand to her chest.

"Which makes me think... When will we tell Clemont and Bonnie about this?" I don't think it's a good idea to hide it from them..." Ash said, looking at the Luminose brothers' tent.

"We'll tell them at Coumarine City, don't worry. They are our friends and I'm sure they will give us all their support..."

* * *

A few days later, the quartet arrived to Luminose City to make a stop at Clemont's Gym. In addition to talking to his father about his trip through Kalos, the blonde scientist had time to make a first diagnosis on what had happened to ClemBot. Nobody understood his explanation full of technicalities, but the conclusion was that it was a serious malfunction and it would take a long time to fix it. Bonnie simply gave full support to his elder brother, which increased Clemont's self-esteem. After leaving the father of the blonde brothers, the group continued to finally arrive, three days later, to their final destination: Coumarine City. In total they had taken eight days to travel from the Pokémon League to there. The nostalgia of that place filled Serena's soul: that's where her career as a Pokémon Performer began, albeit a little rough and ended with her radical new look. It was also the place where she had her first "date" with Ash, recalling the time he gave her the blue ribbon bearing so close to her heart. It was his last day with his inseparable friends, so Ash and company spared no expense to spend together an unforgettable day: they again walked in front of the Pledging Tree, ate again those delicious Vanillite shaped ice creams, had lunch together in a good restaurant, went shopping... in short, they squeezed every second left together.

The ferry that was carrying Ash back to Kanto would sail during the sunset, and as the moment approached, Bonnie's face was taking a pretty serious expression. The little girl had never experienced the feeling of saying goodbye to a friend with whom she had shared such a long time. Serena realized it, and as they approached the harbor, she explained to her friends about the Pokémon Performers Parade in which she would take part. That illuminated the face of the little blonde girl completely.

"Will we be able to see you? I would be really happy!" She exclaimed.

"I see it a little complicated, Palermo is very strict... But we'll see what trick the Queen can pull from her sleeve." Serena said, winking at Bonnie.

Finally, the group arrived at Coumarine City's harbor. There was only one boat around the pier and it was, coincidences of life, the Santa Lonia ferry. The same that took Serena to the Kalos region ten years ago and that would take Ash back to his native region. When they were near the passenger's line, Serena stood in the midst of Ash, stopping him and the rest immediately.

"Guys..." She began, in a very sweet voice. "Ash and I have something very important to tell you..."

And she quickly hugged to her boyfriend's left arm, causing him to blush and also caused the look of surprise on both Clemont and Bonnie.

"No... Don't tell me..." The little blonde tried pronouncing, but she was so shocked that it was hard to talk.

"Yes, Ash and I are dating." Serena confirmed, very flustered.

The little blonde girl started bouncing like crazy and cheered while her brother didn't know what to say. The news hit him in a huge way, since both had been unable to resolve the loving tension that accompanied them during their journey.

"Yippee yay! I knew it! I knew you'd end up being a couple! You have no idea how happy I am for you!" Bonnie was still screaming, tightly hugging her Dedenne.

"I struggled a bit more than I expected... But in the end the wait has been worth it." The Kalos Queen said, while Ash surprised her with a kiss on her cheek.

She gave pecked him back roguishly, and they began to tinker a bit, while Bonnie's eyes bulged of emotion and Clemont laughed with them.

"It's clear that both of you make a great couple. Congratulations, guys." The gym leader said, with a very sincere smile.

"Thank you, Clemont. You don't know how glad I am that you and your sister bear us your support. Now if you'll excuse me, I must talk about more serious issues." The Kanto native replied.

Serena broke off Ash's arm and stood beside Bonnie, while Clemont fit his glasses. Ash glanced at his inseparable Pikachu before clearing his throat and start a little speech.

"Serena, Clemont, Bonnie... I must say this has been one of the best journeys I've ever done in life. We have lived countless adventures and we've overcome a lot of obstacles together. And now that the trip comes to an end you can't even imagine how much I appreciate it. When I started this adventure, I never thought I could feel so close to you all, but I really consider you my second family. A family that has lived difficult moments, farewells, reunions and discoveries. But after all, and this is what matters most... a family that I love with all my heart and which I will miss terribly."

The four felt a lump around their chest while Ash delivered his speech. Clemont's face showed a lot of seriousness, while Serena and specially Bonnie were on the verge of tears.

"Ash..." Clemont muttered. "You've taught me to be much more than a gym leader. You've helped me become a better friend and even better brother and I shared with you an infinite number of adventures that I will remember with the best of my smiles. And now I find it very difficult to say goodbye to you, after everything we've been through..."

The Pallet Town trainer strongly shook hands with Clemont as he gave him a little hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Clemont. It will be hard to live without your incredible inventions." He slightly chuckled.

This raised the spirits of the Luminose City boy and made him smile. When they broke their brotherhood embrace, Bonnie pulled from her purse a small package wrapped in gift paper and handed it to Ash.

He-here... It's a parting gift as a memory of our journey through Kalos..." The little blonde whispered, a little embarrassed.

Ash, Serena and Clemont stood somewhat surprised by the gesture of the little girl, as she usually was crazier and foul-mouthed than tender and timid, as it was demonstrated in this occasion. Very carefully, the raven haired unwrapped the gift to find something that left him speechless. It was the picture taken before leaving the Pokémon League, but surrounded by a beautiful wooden frame. In the back of the frame, there was a folded and taped paper.

"It's the photo that we took in the league along with some drawings..." She explained. "Ash, I wanted to thank you for the journey that we have done here at Kalos. It was the first time I went outside Luminose City for an adventure, and it has been the best experience of my life. I may not be so close to you as Serena or with my brother, but you've helped me a lot and I've had a great time seeing you battle. It is as if I had two older brothers and a sister for almost a year, and thanks to you I discovered my dream: to be a Pokémon Trainer. I-I hope... I hope... you will re-remember us with... a-aff-affection..."

As she was talking, Bonnie's voice started cracking and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Bonnie..." Serena whispered, surprised and moved by the girl's reaction.

Dedenne tried to encourage her trainer, but the blonde girl was stuck because of her nerves. Ash knelt to her height, and spread his arms for a hug. It took less than two seconds for Bonnie to bury her head into Ash's chest and deeply cry her lungs out. Clemont was shocked by the reaction of his little sister. Rarely did she show this very sensitive and emotional side, but having to say goodbye to Ash had hit her extremely hard.

"Of course, Bonnie... Like I've said, you are like my second family, and with you I've experienced something similar to having a little sister." The Pallet Town native said, stroking her hair gently.

Bonnie tried to calm down a little and dry her tears, because it was not plan to make a big pout out of it. The blonde smiled to Ash and thanked him for cheering her up. Then, she returned to her brother's side Clemont and hugged his leg, while the boy comforted her. Then, Ash put his eyes into Serena's eyes, his girlfriend's eyes. The honey blonde haired girl took a couple of steps forward and gave him a beautiful smile.

"Well... What can I say you don't know already?" She asked, blushing. "I want to thank you wholeheartedly for the adventure we lived, and thanks to you I could fulfill the two dreams that pursued: to become Kalos Queen and to see you one more time..."

Serena pounced on Ash and gave him a big hug. The raven haired around responded squeezing her body with his arms and moving his hand along her back.

"Serena, certainly this has been an unforgettable journey... And it will feel like an eternity to me to wait till the Performers parade starts..." He said.

The Queen of Kalos gave a small laugh before kissing her partner's cheek.

"Come on, silly... it's just a week, time will fly away so fast..."

"Yes, a week and we will her back together..." Ash whispered, with a tender sigh.

Both lovers looked into each other's eyes, and slowly moved closer to take a deep kiss on the lips, the last before Ash left.

"Take care. I love you." Serena said, laying her head on Ash's shoulder.

"You take care as well, Serena. And I love you too." Ash replied, pressing his body against the honey blonde.

And with that emotional embrace between the happy couple, Ash Ketchum put an end to his odyssey on the Kalos region. It had been months of hard work, triumphs and defeats; although that work was not fulfilled in the Pokémon League, it was the spark that started a love relationship with his childhood friend, and a strong bond with two brothers who he almost considered as his family. As the ship sailed towards Kanto, Ash had time to remove his right glove and say goodbye to his friends showing the bracelet Serena him. The Pokémon Performer and the Luminose brothers strongly waved their arms to say goodbye to Ash, some with a sincere smile on his face, others with tears in her cheeks, like Bonnie. Serena didn't cry, because she knew that this was not a goodbye forever, but a simple "see you soon" and that in a week she would have the body of her beloved in her arms as they toured together through Kalos with the luxury and the spectacle of the Performers Parade. They might even visit Clemont and Bonnie in Luminose City and meet to do something together again.

But little did they know that those plans would never happen.

* * *

 **Normally I'm not very good with cliffhangers or creating hype, but that last sentence leaves the door open to many possibilities... :P**

 **As I have said before, now it's time to comment on several things about the anime. First of all, we know how the "ClemBride" looks in the next XY &Z episode, to be aired on April 7. Serena appears in the previews (for our relief), but TV Tokyo has also released the titles of the other episodes that will air during April. They are as follows:**

 **April 14: Serena Becomes Ash! The Ultimate Pikachu Showdown!**

 **April 21: Ash and Alan! Greninja VS Mega Charizard Once Again!**

 **April 28: The Forest's Curse and the White Phantump!**

 **The first of the three smells like Amourshipping from really far away XD. There's a rock singer boy with a Pikachu interested in Serena… okay then. Let's pray this is the episode Ash defends Serena and finally realizes, for God he's too dense. With the second I'm already seeing Pokéfans getting abroad the hype train. The first battle between Ash and Alain was epic, and I hope this is as well. And little I can say about the third, apart from the appearance of a white Phantump, ie shiny.**

 **Also, Serebii confirmed last Saturday that on April 3rd (coincidentally, the same day as WrestleMania 32) at the Pokénchi TV show, Junichi Masuda will reveal the first footage of Pokémon Sun and Moon. I could say that this starts the "life-support" countdown for Amourshipping, as they could reveal the main male and specially female character for the game (which is usually the one who appears in the anime). Anyway, let's just hope Serena stays with Ash for a long time, for the sake of the series, the fans and the ratings, even though the games have a different female main character.**

 **With this I say goodbye to you until next Monday, where you will be able to read Route 4, know why Ash and Serena's plan will not happen and know about that Sun and Moon footage... Until then, take care! ;)**


	4. Route 4 - The invitation

**Hi guys and welcome to Sparkling Dreams Prologue, Route 4. With this episode we finally left behind the Kalos League, the Master Class and everything related to Pokémon XY &Z, and we kick off the real story of this fanfiction. Before we begin, I wanted to dedicate this episode to somebody close to me who is actually in the hospital. I know circumstances don't look good at all, and I also know you won't be able to read this, but I hope you get well very, very soon. I really hope it, from the deepest bottom of my heart.**

 **Okay, enough talking for now, later I want to discuss with you some anime and Sun/Moon informations. Also, thanks a lot for the support, you guys are truly amazing. Let's begin! ;)**

* * *

 **ROUTE 4: The invitation**

It had been three days since Ash said goodbye to Serena, Bonnie and Clemont before coming back to his native Pallet Town. As expected, the raven haired boy was received with a welcome party after being the Kalos League runner-up, an achievement that was not so bad for his record books. His old fellow adventurers Misty and Tracey helped his mother Delia and Professor Oak to prepare the celebrations, but the young man's mind was elsewhere. Both the defeat in the final as Serena's confession and the emotional farewell to his girlfriend, Clemont and Bonnie had left him a little touched emotionally, so there were times when he looked slightly gone. His inseparable Pikachu also realized it. As much as he was glued to his trainer as if he was a Binacle or even a baby Kangaskhan, he didn't pay much attention. He only looked at the photos of his travels around the world. One of the shelves of his bedroom was devoted exclusively to the photographs he had with his former companions: Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and the three latest: Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Also he went over with a smile on his face at some of the drawings that the blonde girl had given him. One of them saw him dressed as Pikachu, Serena as Fennekin and Bonnie as Dedenne. It was all a great nostalgia and a lot of memories that he couldn't get out of his head.

Returning to the present, four days before the Annual Parade of Pokémon Performers, Ash placed the framed picture of Kalos in front of him for breakfast. Ash had a difficult time to assimilate that he was no longer in Kalos, capturing Pokémon or collecting badges for the League, nor having great moments with his girlfriend and his friends...

"Ashton Ketchum, wake up!"

That scream returned the trainer to reality. His mother had noticed him after seeing him stupefied for the millionth time in just three days.

"Ash, I know you miss terribly your Kalos friends, but you can't stay entranced even while you eat breakfast." Delia said.

"I know, mom, but... I feel strange, lonely without them..."

Delia's face showed a worried frown. His boy had been unable to break away from that image, always in his hand. She could understand that the journey with his first girlfriend and his friends was something he would remember for a long time. But such a withered face was getting her kind of tired.

"Ash, is not good for your head or your own body to be so sad. I understand that you miss your friends, and I guess that you miss especially your girlfriend..."

The boy blushed a little at that and tried to convince her mother otherwise that he missed everyone equally.

"Well, as you say, sweetie." She said with a mischievous smile. "But I still remember the day you made me drive to Vermilion City for her. You were so happy at the return trip, you couldn't stop talking about Serena and the bracelet she had given to you."

Ash smiled wistfully. Already at that time he felt appreciation for the Kalos Queen as at that moment.

"Anyway..." His mother continued. "Try not to be so absorbed with her or with your partners, here at home I'm the boss and you don't want to get me angry."

And she winked. Ash nodded and returned with what he was, breakfast. A while later, the trainer was in the yard in front of his house, watching the clouds with Pikachu. It was something that relaxed him a lot, it helped to put his mind blank and forget negative thoughts, like his bad result in the Unova League or Pikachu's slip in the Kalos finals. But when he started to see more of a cloud with Serena's face, the boy realized that he had a serious problem. He shook his head from side to side while his Pokémon looked at him puzzled.

"Sorry, Pikachu, but I just can't stop thinking about her..." He sighed.

"Pika?" The electric mouse asked, as if he was asking the reason for that.

"I have no idea... Since we kissed in the Pokémon League, my heart is beating like crazy every time I think about her..."

"Pika, pi..." Pikachu squealed, in a comprehensive manner.

"It's something I had never experienced. It can't be compared to any Pokémon battle, nor any of the adventures that I have lived until now. Every minute, every passing second I wonder what will she be doing or if she is thinking about me." Ash said, smiling slightly.

"Pikachu..." The Pokémon expressed, surprised by the attitude of his owner.

"Well ... I guess that's what it feels like to have a girlfriend..." The raven haired boy said, letting out a small sigh.

"Well, well, well... Ash Ketchum has a girlfriend? I didn't expect this at all..."

The trainer and his Pikachu were caught off guard by that voice that they both were very familiar with. Turning his head to the left, Ash could see a boy about his age, with dark skin and eyes very narrowed. He was wearing an orange vest with brown collar and pockets on a green shirt, gray pants and sneakers. The mentioned boy raised his hand to say hello.

"Long time no see, Ash."

Ash opened his mouth surprised to see who it was, one of his best friends in Kanto and travel companion for much of his adventures in the Pokémon world.

"Brock!"

Pikachu and the boy and quickly rose to greet his old friend. Brock high fived Ash before petting a little his electric mouse.

"Yes, it's been a long time since we met last time, Brock... How is it going on Johto? Closer to be Pokémon Doctor?"

"Not really, you have to go step by step, like everything in life..." Brock said. "I watched the Kalos League finals with some fellow students, and we all got our hands on our heads when Pikachu slipped in the middle of the arena. So close and yet so far they say..."

"Yeah..." Ash mouthed, gritting his teeth. "And it was not easy for me to accept it, just between you and me, I almost sent everything to hell... Luckily Serena made me see things differently."

"So she's called Serena, huh?" The aspiring Pokémon Doctor grinned, while pillaging Ash by his neck. "You were so quiet about this, you lucky man...!"

Ash couldn't do anything but laugh nervously as Pikachu looked at the two friends with a chuckle. When Brock released him, the Kalos runner-up adjusted both his cap and jacket.

"And what brings you here? Did you come just to see me or Professor Oak has called you for some reason?"

Brock turned serious for a moment, so much that Ash and Pikachu were somewhat puzzled. The former gym leader of Pewter City rummaged through the pockets of his vest to pull out a rectangular object. It was a white envelope, with some nice details painted in gold. The spike haired boy was really confused.

"I assume that you too have received one of these, right?" The dark-skinned boy asked.

"No, I haven't received anything..."

At that time, it happened that Delia's Pokémon, Mr. Mime, who had come to sweep the portal, saw from far was the envelope that Brock was holding and moved his hands to his head. Quickly, he went into the house and came out with an identical envelope running towards Ash in a hurry.

"Mime, Mime, Mime!"

The trainer turned and met the Psychic-type Pokémon two feet from his face, giving him an equal envelope to that of Brock. He accepted without further problems, and Mr. Mime hurried back to his task of sweeping.

"In the end you had actually received it..." The Pokémon Medicine student blurted, with a small laugh. "Now seriously, you'd better open it."

Ash meticulously analyzed every detail of that mysterious envelope. What most stood out was the details painted in gold, root shaped, and his name with an impeccable calligraphy in the center. The young trainer carefully opened the envelope and pulled out of it a letter, which read as follows:

* * *

 _Mr. Ashton Ketchum,_

 _We are aware of your achievements as a Pokémon Trainer and the results in the leagues of the six regions in which you have participated. Your runner-up result in the region of Kalos, along with other notable achievements as being offered the place of Kanto Frontier Brain or becoming champion in the Orange Islands, convinced us to send you the following proposition: an invitation to the Pokémon World Championship._

 _The Pokémon World Championship is a league format tournament held in the Pirenia region. The difference with any other tournament is that it brings together the best trainers and Pokémon personalities around the globe. If you wish to accept our invitation, we let you know that you can reach the region by sea via ferry San Lorenzo, which is to set sail from Vermilion City in upcoming days._

 _We sincerely hope that you accept our invitation, your presence would lend prestige to our tournament._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Pokémon World Championship Commissioner_

* * *

Ash was so stunned that he had to re-read the letter two and even three times while Pikachu and Brock looked tense. It had to be a joke, it had to be for sure! How could he be selected to participate in a world championship without even having won a league? But Brock took all the paranoid and conspiracy theories out of his head.

"It's no joke, Ash. I am also invited to this tournament."

"What!? Ash asked loudly, without believing it. "But you're not a trainer, you're a Pokémon Medicine student!"

"I know, but in my letter also says I have good achievements, especially for being the Pewter City leader..." His friend explained. I heard of this tournament before, I think it's held once every five years, and organizers select participants very cautiously. So they make sure to have the world's best Pokémon specialists in each edition.

"I understand, but I am surprised that they have selected us, we haven't won a league or anything like that..." Pikachu's trainer replied, surprised and bewildered.

Ash decided to make Brock come in to his home so they could comment on the situation they were in front of. According to his friend, he was not the only one known to receive that invitation. As he had been told, other trainers and non-trainers from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh had received a similar invitation. The Kanto native was facing a huge dilemma, and only had two options in a situation like that. The first was to accept the invitation and participate in that tournament completely unknown to him. It wouldn't be the first time that Ash throws himself into the adventure blindly, and this is just what he needed to forget that painful loss at the Kalos finals. But there was a very important factor to consider in this occasion: Serena. He couldn't jilt her like that and also that it would be impossible to start a new journey without her. He didn't want to break for the third time the promise of heart from Vermilion Harbor. The Pallet Town trainer's head was literally a mess but a shout from her mother changed his face completely.

"Ash, you have a phone call from Kalos!"

As if he had a spring in his ass, the boy got up quickly and ran into the hallway, where they had the holomisor phone. Ash pushed the button "Accept call" and the first thought that came to his mind was the right one. In front of his nose, on the holomisor screen, he could see a honey blonde haired girl with blue eyes in the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Ash! We have a problem, a very huge one!" She cried, waving her arms vigorously.

"Se-Serena? What happens?" The raven haired asked, trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"This! This happens!" The Kalos Queen screamed, showing a white envelope with golden details. "The parade and all my plans are gone to hell because of this invitation!"

"What!? You have that letter too!?"

Serena was speechless after hearing that question. Immediately, Ash showed her the envelope, noticing that they were identical.

"B-but how...?" The honey blonde couldn't almost speak.

"And I'm not the only one, my friend Brock and other people have also been invited to this tournament. By chance, do you know someone else from Kalos who received it?"

"Yes." She replied. "Professor Sycamore came last night to give it to me personally, and he said to me that other trainers and even Gym Leaders from Kalos and Unova had received it."

"Gym Leaders? Could that mean…?"

"I couldn't talk to Clemont or Bonnie yet, but maybe they also have it." Serena said.

"This is crazy... What does this tournament have that they need so many people around the world?" Ash asked, somewhat nervous.

"I don't know honey, but it must also be fate related that they invited both of us..." Serena whispered, bringing her hand to the screen, as if she could touch Ash's face.

The raven haired boy did the same, feeling a little closer to his girlfriend despite the long distance between them. That beautiful moment was cut unexpectedly by Ash's mother.

"You two look so adorable, but unfortunately I have to interrupt this..." She suddenly blurted, hands on face and rosy cheeks. "I think you should talk to someone who understands about the subject."

"Who do you mean, mom? ¿Professor Oak?" His son asked, a little blushed after the interruption.

"Indeed." Delia said. "If anyone knows more of Pokémon and species and tournaments in this town, that's him. I think he's the only person who could clear all your doubts..."

* * *

A few hours later, Ash and Brock met with Professor Oak in his laboratory so that he could explain everything on the Pokémon World Championship. Serena was also attending the meeting, along with her manager Palermo, although it was through videoconferencing. The three tournament invited were tense, because the information that could give them the Pokémon Professor would be key to discover what they were getting into.

"Yes…" Oak mouthed. "The Pokémon World Championship is the most prestigious and exclusive tournament that exists referred to Pokémon battles. It's a tournament that seeks to bring together not only to trainers, gym leaders and League champions, but also any personality in the Pokémon world from eight years of age that can give everything to this renowned competition."

"Good point, Professor Oak." Palermo jabbed in, cold toned. "I must admit that in my time as Queen of Kalos I also was invited to participate in this tournament, but obviously I declined the offer. My duties as Queen were a priority."

She glared ice-like at Serena, who felt it full in her neck. That tightened a little more the situation, which was already sufficiently charged.

"Continuing the explanation..." The professor continued. "The tournament takes place once every five years, in the region of Pirenia. This is a region situated at south of Kalos, surrounded by ocean waters. There the legislation allows local trainers to start their journey at eight years of age so any guest from that age can participate in the tournament. And from I know, it works similarly to an ordinary regional league tournament: to be declared officially qualified for the finals, you have to previously win the eight official badges from the Pirenia Gyms. The main difference is that the cut is much strict than in any other region: only a few Pirenia natives who make it, in addition to the invited who are able to defeat the eight leaders may participate in the final phase. And from all of those lucky trainers, only one can be crowned the Pokémon World Champion.

Ash's heartbeats could be listened by even Serena and Palermo, despite being in Kalos. The explanation of his old friend had given him the urge to compete: a new adventure, a new region, a new target... but this time the challenge was more demanding, more complicated and with a jackpot bigger than anything that was presented to him before.

"Now that you mention invitations, Professor." Brock interjected. "What reason would they have for doctors, performers, coordinators and others to participate in a trainer's tournament?"

"The reason is simple. Everyone, some more and some less, have experience in Pokémon battles. If they get, for example, the Kalos Queen as in the case of Serena, or some famous Hoenn or Sinnoh coordinator to participate, they give even more popularity and prestige to the tournament."

That triggered a small spring in Ash's head, recalling various moments of his past.

"So... is it possible that May, Max, Iris, Paul or Dawn will also go to Pirenia?"

"There's always that possibility. And Ash, maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you, but... Gary has also been invited. In fact, he has even agreed to participate." Oak said.

Ash crossed his arms and looked thoughtful. Reuniting with his old friends sounded exciting, and he could also discover a new place to finish some unsolved issues with archrivals Paul and Gary. Suddenly, a smile flickered across his face. He had made a decision.

"Okay then. It is decided, I accept the invitation."

"What?" Serena and Brock exclaimed with some surprise.

"Come on, guys, you know me. I can't say no to a new adventure. And it's not a normal adventure either: it's a world championship! Imagine, the best Pokémon trainers and specialists around the globe will be there. Besides... it's what I needed to get out of me the thorn of the Kalos finals, a new challenge, and a new attempt to get better myself...

"That sounds great, kid." Palermo said to him. "But you'd better not process in your mind the idea of taking with you the Kalos Queen to that Championship..."

"Excuse me?" Serena asked, visibly pissed off. "Who has received the invitation, you or me?

"I don't care." Her manager replied, in a very hostile way. "You have a parade throughout the region in less than a week. What will your fans think if you escape with your boyfriend to an unknown region?"

"Try to look at it from another perspective, Palermo... If I participate in the tournament along with Ash, all Kalos will have their eyes on me, which would mean my popularity would increase and also the sales of all the merchandising that you got with my face and Pancham's, Braixen's and Sylveon's on. In short, you would earn lots of money, you would have bills coming out even of your ears."

Palermo, Ash, Brock and Professor Oak froze when they heard Serena drop that bomb. The honey blonde looked at them with a confused face.

"What? Did you believe that I had no idea on how the Pokémon Performers business works?" She questioned. "One doesn't lose the illusion or anything like that by knowing... Sorry to be this cynical, but it's true. Palermo, with this tournament, I will appear more on television than during the parade... I just hope the paparazzi don't pursue me, I hate them more than Team Rocket!"

The Master Class judge felt as if she received two low blows in one single hit. Serena touched her where it hurts, in her effort to improve the image and the benefits generated by the Queen of Kalos.

"You really know how to play dirty when you need it..." The gray-haired woman admitted, as she sighed resignedly. "You win, you get your travel."

Serena let out a little squeal with excitement as Ash was grinning from ear to ear. Then his gaze turned on Brock. The young man had been thoughtful, trying to go over again and again all the information Professor Oak had given to him. Ash approached him and raised his hand, as if he was about to high five.

"Well, what are you going to do, Brock? Do you sign up for the adventure, as in the old days?"

Brock turned his head to see the smile of his friend. It was the same as he remembered before traveling Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Surely that smile guaranteed that no matter what happened, the trip would be memorable and worth remembering.

"Of course, my friend." He said, slamming his hand tightly with Ash's. "Let's remember the good old times. I will be happy to accompany you on another adventure. Also, if I participate in the tournament, I don't think my college will have any problems in giving me a leave of absence."

"Great!" Ash exclaimed, hugging his friend. "Pirenia, you better get ready, because you have no idea what tornado is coming to you!"

* * *

During the days after the meeting with Professor Oak, Ash devoted his body and soul to train his Pokémon and prepare to begin the journey to Pirenia. Normally with every adventure that he started in a new region, he only carried Pikachu and left the rest of his team in Pallet Town. But with the demand that could have a tournament that would bring together the best trainers in the world, he couldn't take any risks. Advised by the man who gave him Pikachu, the raven haired trainer made the decision to take with him the electric mouse and two more Pokémon that he caught in Kalos: Greninja and Hawlucha. It was a difficult decision, but whenever he needed some other partner, he could contact Oak to send them to him. The Professor also gave Ash a few pointers on what to do when he, Serena and Brock reached Crystalline Bay, the port of destination in the Pirenia region. There they would have to visit the Pokémon World Championship registry, the place to make his registration for the tournament.

From early morning until almost the last hours of the night, Ash trained with his three Pokémon to the maximum, to improve its attack, defense and techniques. He wanted to especially focus on Greninja, in order to improve his mysterious bond that was so similar to the Mega-Evolution he had discovered in Kalos. But as the days passed and the time to start this new odyssey was coming, the spike haired felt as if a lump formed in his chest. An Inconvenient discomfort in his heart. And it was not as safe as on other occasions. Before starting his adventures in Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos, he felt the nerves and adrenaline to explore the unexplored. But this time was different. This adventure at Pirenia was the beginning of a route to redeem himself after the painful defeat in the Kalos League final against Maylon. That moment was so unexpected that he was afraid that if it happened again he couldn't escape depression. With those shady thoughts in his mind, the last night in Kanto arrived, before embarking on the trip. Ash was lying in bed, with eyes more open than the full moon that rested over Pallet Town. He couldn't sleep. The nerves and internal anguish gnawed him inside. The trainer looked ahead, Pikachu was peacefully sleeping up to his feet. He smiled, ignoring how his beloved Pokémon could be so lucky not to live nerves he lived. But he needed something to calm down, something that comforted him, something he knew it was going to make him feel better. Being careful not to wake either Pikachu or his mother, the young man got out of his bunk with intentions to go to the entrance hall, where they had the holomisor phone. His steps were very sneaky, tiptoeing to the minimum possible noise and trying not to interrupt anyone's dreams. It took a couple of minutes, but eventually the raven haired stood over the phone. He has more than clear on who to call, so he didn't take a moment to dial the number he wanted. Some beeps a few seconds later, and the boy already had a woman on screen.

"Oh, hello, Ash." Serena's mother Grace said. "My daughter has already told me that tomorrow you head towards Pirenia to participate in the Pokémon World Championship, but how is it that you call so late?"

"Good night, Mrs. Yvonne. Yes, just in a few hours I will go up to the ferry, but... I needed to talk to Serena for a moment. Could you ask her to come here, please?"

"Of course. I'll bring her up now, but first I you would like to comment with you little thing. In case you're wondering, yes, Serena told me that you two are dating." Grace replied.

That made Ash's cheeks blush a dark tone of red furiously. At some point a thought had passed his mind that Serena and her mother would have spoken on the subject, but that she would like to discuss this face to face was another story. Although Grace's giggle seemed to lower a bit the stress.

"Relax, darling, I'm not going to kill you... In fact, I prefer you to be the guy to go out with my daughter. I must confess that Serena was a whole week crying for you when we moved to Kalos, she couldn't stop repeating your name. And when she saw you again a year ago or so, it was what prompted her to start her adventure. And look where she is right now: my girl is now the Kalos Queen... Just promise me one thing, Ash. That you will make her happy and smile and you'll never make her cry. Understood?"

"Yes, I promise you, Mrs. Yvonne." Ash replied with determination.

He was relieved that Grace didn't object to his relationship with Serena. But also she encouraged him a lot, since now he had the support of everyone: his family and his closest friends.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Just wait, I'll bring my daughter here right now."

Grace left of the screen and after a minute Ash's girlfriend appeared, dressed in her pink pajamas.

"Ash! I didn't expect a call from you at these hours of the night... Are you okay?"

"No... I'm not okay, Serena." Ash muttered. "I'm afraid, I'm very, very afraid..."

"Afraid?" Serena asked worriedly. "Ash, please don't scare me... what are you afraid of?"

"That what happened at the Kalos finals repeats itself again." The trainer said. "I know I spent all week training and looking forward to the championship in Pirenia... but in my head is still that slip from Pikachu. I couldn't bear that history repeats itself, letting me to do my best and everything to reach the final and then lose it in such a cruel way. It would depress me more than last week, I would cry, I would scream, I would no longer have anything to do, I would have to send everything to hell and..."

"Ash, stop." Serena said with a very serious tone. Please, I tell you with all my sincerity, I hate when you get so negative. You have nothing to fear. Why you have to be so preoccupied if you lose or win? The important thing is always to participate and have fun..."

"I know, but..." Ash sighed deeply before continuing. "I would be very disappointed if I fail you again. You, with Clemont and Bonnie gave the momentum and encouragement I needed to reach my first League Finals. And now the challenge is much bigger, I don't know if I can live up to it..."

"What the hell are you telling me, Ash? Listen to what you say!" The honey blonde cried, trying to calm her boyfriend down. "Ash, sweetie, you would never fail me, because I know you can do it, you can make a great impression in the tournament. You just have to find that inner strength, that optimism I know that you have stored within you and you have to release it. Ash, remember: _don't give up till it's over_... And Brock and I will not give up, we will give you all our strength and all our support. Because friends together are unstoppable."

Ash smiled and blushed. It was just what he was looking for. The support of his girlfriend to ensure that everything would be fine, that she would always be at his side and together they would never surrender to fulfill their dreams.

"Thank you, Serena." The trainer said, very gratefully. "I'm very lucky to have you at my side. Together we can do anything."

"Of course, honey..." Serena said with very sweet smile. "You should rest now, in a few hours you take off the ferry at Vermilion City. Good night, Ash. I love you."

And she blew a kiss with a lot of tenderness. Ash pretended to catch it, which made his girlfriend blush cutely.

"I love you too, Serena. See you tomorrow."

And immediately he hung up the phone. Now that he had a clear conscience, Ash went back up to his room on his tiptoes, but to his surprise his mother was awake, waiting for him at the end of the stairs. Her face was motherly and comforting enough to tell her son that he also had her full support and that whatever happened, she would be very proud of her little boy. Ash couldn't do anything but throw into himself into his mother's arms to give her a big hug, thanking the encouragement and support that she gave him so much this time as on previous journeys.

* * *

 **So, this ends Route 4, and next Monday you will get the final episode of this prologue, before the real action begins.**

 **Before we leave until next week, I wanted to talk about two things. First, the anime. Last Friday (on April Fool's Day, nontheless XD) some Japanese scans leaked about Pokémon XY &Z April episodes, and one of those pictures showed something that left me shocked: Serena wearing Ash's clothes. Yep, you just read that right. Of course, that's from April 14's episode "Serena becomes Ash", but lots of people thought this was an April Fool's prank. Now that it's confirmed to be true, I love how Serena looks cosplaying Ash. :D**

 **The second thing I wanted to talk about was that overhyped Pokénchi about Sun & Moon. In the end, we were all trolled. They only showed the Pokémon Direct video, and Junichi Masuda just confirmed two things: there would be at least 10 new Pokémon (of course he said that in a joking tone) and Pikachu would be there as well. Simply, a big, ugly troll.**

 **Also, about next week's final episode, I'd like to warn you that Sparkling Dreams will not premiere immediately, I will pause my uploading schedule, write a lot of episodes and English translations in advance, prepare for college exams and some more things. Probably, you will get the main fanfic's first episode at the end of April or beginning/half May. I will update this story with the link to the main one, so everybody that followed the prologue can start reading the main story immediately. I will also update this Prologue a "trailer/interview special" story before the premiere of Sparkling Dreams. I will try to make it in a funny way, like I am in a reunion with the characters and we have to answer questions from the fans. You can actually send me questions or ask something to Ash, Serena, Brock, Clemont or Bonnie in a review or via PM. It will have also some curious details about the story background, so I can get you hyped and give you a little glimpse to what is coming. On that "trailer", you will get the premiere date for the main fanfic.**

 **Okay, that makes it for this week's episode. See you next Monday, with the final Route of the Prologue. Take care! :D**


	5. Route 5 - On the road to Crystalline Bay

**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final route for the prologue of Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams.** **When I published the first chapter of this fanfic in mid-March I didn't expect at all that it would become the most successful story I have ever written. Numbers don't lie: between the two versions there are already more than 4000 views and counting. Yes, I am not kidding, 4000 views, which is absolutely astounding. Also, 20 favorites and 22 followers in the English version and last Friday I beat my personal record for most views in a single day with 342. For real, you don't know how much I thank** **you for** **your support, your positive reviews and your desire to keep reading, because it is thanks to them that I feel motivated to write and offer you** **one hell of a story.** **:D**

 **I have already decided the release date of the main story, but it won't be immediately, so we can both give us a little break and I can prepare a good load of episodes and besides I can prepare for the final days at college, I'm about to finish the second year of my degree.** **It's mind blowing!** **XD**

 **When you finish reading Route 5 I'll tell** **you** **what I will do during the transition from the prologue to the main story, because you're going to be really involved with it. In addition, I will make my classic round of anime news with the incredibly hyped XY &Z episode coming this Thursday, which will be absolutely bonkers.** ***-* But for now, enjoy the last episode of the prologue!** **;)**

* * *

 **This episode is dedicated to my best friend Marina, who turns 20 years old this Tuesday. Happy birthday, my favorite crazy psycho! :D**

* * *

 **ROUTE 5: On the road to Crystalline Bay**

It was just a few minutes after 6 AM in the Vermilion City harbor. The sun was still sleeping and it was cold as if a Suicune hit you with Ice Beam. In that dark and icy atmosphere Ash and Brock appeared, ready to board on the San Lorenzo ferry to head towards Crystalline Bay, in Pirenia. The two young men passed through the docks virtually empty, their souls were the only ones circulating there. Suddenly, Ash stopped walking, something that surprised Brock.

"Are you okay?"

Ash didn't respond. He just walked slowly towards one of the deserted docks. That place at that time and in that atmosphere... yes, it was there. It had been probably ten years, but the Kalos League runner-up was able to recognize the exact spot where he separated from Serena when they were children. He saw both of them; hugging tightly while crying their lungs out. It certainly was a painful reminder of his childhood, but also one of his most appreciated memories. That meeting was a magical moment, not only by being able to say goodbye to each other, but because of both the tension and fear that they had and the subsequent explosion of emotions as they embraced. Brock came up from behind to his friend, and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Ash turned to find his partner, smiling.

"I'm fine, Brock. I was just remembering something that happened a long time ago..." Ash said, letting out a small sigh.

"Come on, it's okay, I know you realized your feelings for Serena later than you'd wanted, but now you two are together, and that's what matters." Brock replied, smiling.

"Thanks friend. It has been a strange week, a lot has happened... But I'm glad to get back on an adventure."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in the distance, indicating something to the left of the trainers.

When Ash and Brock turned around to see what it was, they were astounded. In front of them, a huge ferry, the largest they had seen in their lives. It was two to three times higher than the harbor station, and occupied a huge space in the bay. There was no doubt that it was the San Lorenzo ferry, but it looked more like a cruise of those that occasionally appear on television. The two young men ran to the giant ship, with Pikachu being a few meters ahead. The electric mouse reached the gateway of the boat followed by his trainer and Brock, both with their mouths wide open and not expecting something as huge as that. At the beginning of the gateway, there was a man with short gray hair and wearing a black suit with matching tie. It looked incredibly expensive. The man approached the two trainers.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Are you two participating in the Pokémon World Championship?" He asked them.

"Yes sir. And we will do everything in our hands to win. Am I right, Pikachu?" Ash said with enthusiasm, clenching his fist as his Pokémon let out a cry of joy.

"Magnificent. May I see your invitation?" The man asked again.

Ash and Brock took their envelopes and gave them to that man. He carefully checked the letters and returned them to the trainers.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Ketchum. You and your partner have the cabin prepared. Here are the keys. The door is number 27."

And he gave them a magnetized card, with which they should enter their cabin in the ferry. Ash and Brock were amazed: a huge ship, a cabin for both of them... the trip looked promising.

"Excuse me, sir, what time will we set sail to Crystalline Bay?" The raven haired questioned.

"At 7 AM. For your interest, you are the first trainers to reach the boat. In addition, before heading directly to Crystalline Bay, we will have a scale of one hour in Coumarine City, in the region of Kalos. The trainers of that region must also take this ferry to reach Pirenia."

Ash recalled at that time one of the conversations he had with his girlfriend during the week. Between training, technical talks with Palermo, promotional events and press conferences which she was beginning to be a little tired of, Serena told him that in her letter also she was also suggested to get aboard the San Lorenzo ferry to go to Crystalline Bay. That meant that perhaps they could share some time and space in the same cabin as long as Brock didn't care. No longer needing to resolve any preliminary issues, the two friends and the electric mouse climbed the gangplank and into the ferry. Inside, modernity and luxury overwhelmed them, the first room seemed like the reception of a five-star hotel, with lots of space and elegancy, with multiple screens on the walls while four staff members on board welcomed them. As they explored the ship, they realized why the Pirenia tournament was so unique: the comfort and luxury that surrounded them in the transport that would take them to the region surpassed everything they had ever imagined. Cafes, relaxation areas, training rooms... They felt like they were in a floating city.

After some exploration, Ash, Brock and Pikachu went to the cabin that they were assigned to. Access corridors to the rooms were very spacious, and were decorated with vases and paintings every five meters. It was a sign of ostentation that left the Kanto natives speechless. Eventually, the two trainers and Pikachu ended up in front of the door number 27. After passing the card through the magnetized band, our heroes discovered their cabin: very large and spacious, blue and green hues in the painting, two beds, a television, a picture on the wall and even access to a small balcony.

"Pika..." Snapped the electric-type Pokémon, amazed.

"Holy Arceus... What a cabin." Ash sighed and whistled. "I didn't expect something like this at all..."

"Keep in mind that Pirenia are only the best trainers in the world." Brock added. "They want to treat their guests with the very best from minute one."

"You got it." The Pallet Town boy commented as he approached the bed and dropped on it heavily. Sweet Lord, I couldn't sleep at all tonight, damn nerves... You don't mind if I take a nap for a while, right?"

"No, don't worry. Maybe I'll explore a little more the area. Will you come later to the training area?"

"I don't know..." Ash said as he covered his body with the sheets. "My normal me would be training right now, but maybe it's not a good idea to show my cards this soon... There will be many more trainers on this boat in a few hours."

"It's a good strategy, I won't discuss it..." Brock mouthed, about to walk out the door. "You want to wake you up at some point?"

"Before we get to Coumarine City." The Kanto native said, yawning. "The first thing I will do is hug... Serena... tightly..."

The boy couldn't finish the sentence because he fell asleep extremely soundly. Between getting up early, not sleeping well the night before and all the intensive training he had undergone with his Pokémon had been too much for him. Brock closed the door carefully while Pikachu stayed inside the cabin, watching his trainer sleep deeply.

* * *

Coumarine City, in the region of Kalos. The morning was totally sunny, not a cloud in sight. The atmosphere between the shops and the gym was quiet and peaceful, like every day. But things changed drastically if somebody went to the harbor, where a young honey blonde haired woman and a little blonde girl faced a difficult enemy to defeat.

"Queen Serena, how do you see your participation in the World Championship?"

"Are you afraid of your opponents?"

"What is your strategy to win the championship title?"

"Guys, please, come on, calm down, for Arceus' sake!"

Serena tried to contain the incredible number of journalists who had gathered before the San Lorenzo ferry arrived. Not even in her worst nightmares she would have expected such a heated welcome when the car arrived to the place with her, her unexpected companion (who by a quirk of fate was none other than Bonnie) and her adviser Palermo. The reporters tried to ask so many questions that she couldn't understand anything. It was like being in front of a swarm of angry Beedrills.

"Serena, this is awful!" Bonnie cried, trying to hold her Dedenne as she could. "How can you live with all this people after you!?"

"I just can't!" The honey blonde shouted, tired of all the weary and annoying journalists.

Between the noises, you could hear a cry of distress from the Kalos Queen, asking for help, but her manager didn't seem to get in the mess and come to rescue her protégée.

"I'm sorry darling, but I can't do anything... It was you who wanted to go to Pirenia with your boyfriend, so you'll have to deal by yourself with the journalists..."

The word "boyfriend" made the atmosphere even fierier and Serena was assaulted with more questions by the reporters:

"Is it true what Palermo said? Do you have a boyfriend, your Majesty? Who is this man?"

"Is he the real reason for your journey to Pirenia? What are your intentions?"

"Are you sure it's not all an excuse for a romantic escapade with your partner along the region?"

That was more of a torture than an interview. The cameras were photographing the Queen and her blonde companion without stopping, while the San Lorenzo ferry began to stop at the harbor. Serena prayed to Arceus for someone or something to stop the insatiable hunger of the yellow press, and found that someone in the people who admired her the most: her fans. A few followers of the Kalos Queen had come to Coumarine City to get an autograph from their idol, but the swarm of reporters and paparazzi concentrated there seemed to make the mission absolutely impossible. But luckily, Serena noticed one of those followers: a six year old girl, short brown hair and gray eyes, who was jumping to try and see her. With the help of Bonnie, who had to sneak using Dedenne's Nuzzle attack, Serena could leap out of the cameramen and interviewers to be face to face with the girl. The little kid, realizing her idol was right before her eyes, had to hold back her tears.

"Se-Serena, I'm a big fan of yours, c-co-cou... could you sign me an autograph, please?" She asked nervously, holding out a notebook and a pen.

"Of course, treasure. What's your name?" The Pokémon Performer responded, kneeling and taking the notebook in her hands.

"Mery... When I saw you on TV winning the Master Class against Aria, I told my mom that I wanted to be a Pokémon Performer like you."

"That sounds great." The honey blonde haired said with a very sweet voice, as she finished signing the notebook with a special touch. "Here you have it, sweetie: To Mery, with lots of love. I hope to see you soon on stage. ;) Serena."

Mery picked up her note and looked at the autograph, amazed. She just made one of her dearest dreams come true. The little one couldn't resist the temptation to embrace sweetly her admired Queen.

"Thank you, Serena! You're the best!"

"Sure, Mery, I love to make people happy, smiles like yours and the ones from many more people is what encouraged me to keep trying this hard."

"Congratulations, Mery. You are very fortunate to have an autograph of my dear friend, especially with that herd of Mandibuzz pursuing her." Bonnie added, patting Mery on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, the ship had already stopped completely and it was deploying the walkway. Reporters covered the moment with a certainly contained emotion, which contrasted with the outburst that they had shown to Serena. At that time, Palermo started to give directions to her protégée from the car.

"Serena! Serena, come here, hurry!"

The honey blonde obeyed while saying goodbye to Mery and headed towards the car with Bonnie. The arrival of the ship in the harbor gave her a few seconds of rest after nearly an hour dealing with journalists. Although just in case, Dedenne already placed himself in front of the car, charging his cheeks ready for some unwieldy reporter who would dare to come across.

"Good God, if any of those girls really wanted to be Kalos Queen, I think after seeing what awaits them they will have some seconds thoughts!" Bonnie shouted, gesticulating excitedly.

"Bonnie!" Serena said, embarrassed. "Anyway, what did you want, Palermo?"

"I'll be honest with you, Serena." The former Kalos Queen started. "I am against you replacing the Annual Parade by this World Championship, but as your manager and on behalf of all Pokémon Performers in Kalos... Make us feel proud of you."

That sentence lit up the Vaniville Town girl's eyes. Receiving the support from her manager meant a lot to her, and she quickly shook hands with Palermo and thank her for the encouragement.

"No need to thank me, Your Majesty..." Palermo said with a light smile. "Just make sure you don't forget anything there."

And, to the honey blonde's surprise, the woman pulled out of the car window her backpack and her hat. Serena blushed furiously. The chaos and lack of control with the journalists had been that big that she completely forgot to get her hat and especially the backpack, which contained a few important things.

"Thanks to Arceus I didn't forget..." she whispered, while setting the backpack and her hat. I am a 'great' adventurer..."

"No need to say it, dear. Come on, they have already prepared the walkway." Her manager replied, with a sigh of resignation.

Serena and Bonnie waved Palermo goodbye and prepared to cross again the human tide that was standing before them. Based on pushing, occasional shoving and many stomps, the two girls managed to take a step into the catwalk. There, the same man who attended Ash and Brock in Vermilion City asked for their invitations, which both delivered without problem.

"It's a pleasure to have you as a participant in the Pokémon World Championship, Your Majesty." The man said solemnly, bowing down a little. "You might be interested to know that there's a boy waiting in the reception room. He answers to the name of Brock, and he said he's accompanied by another trainer."

"Ah, thank you very much for letting me know. The truth is that it would have been a massive task to seek for him inside this huge ship..."

After the man returned their envelopes, the two girls got into the ferry. A whistle of admiration escaped from Bonnie's after seeing the luxury that housed the reception, and it was only that. Serena had previously been in five star hotels like the Kalos League one, but this exceeded everything imaginable. It was then that a narrow eyed boy began to draw her attention waving his arm. Serena knew perfectly well that he was Brock, so she made signs to her partner to get closer to him.

"Brock, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Serena, Ash's girlfriend." The honey blonde said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well, Serena." Brock replied shaking hands with the Queen.

He immediately noticed the presence of Bonnie, and looked a little puzzled.

"Huh? Who's this girl?"

"I'm Bonnie and this is my partner Dedenne, nice to meet you!" The little blonde and her Pokémon told, very cheerful. "I'm Luminose City's Gym Leader Clemont's little sister! And I'm here to represent him in the Pokémon World Championship!"

"Well, well, so the sister of Kalos a gym leader, interesting. You really look excited, little one..." Mouthed the future Pokémon Doctor. "And how come you are here instead of your elder brother?"

"It's a long story, I have to admit..." Serena confessed, laughing nervously. "In fact, I would need to talk to Ash, because he's not aware of this. Is he not with you?"

"Yes, but there's a little problem. Ash fell asleep just when we boarded. He told me to wake him up when we reached Coumarine City, but there has been no way to wake him up..."

"Wow... I didn't know that Ash had such a deep sleep..." The Kalos Queen said.

"And you can't get into the room and shake him up a bit?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, that's exactly what I've done." Brock said, showing the girls the key card of the room. "But not even an earthquake or an electric shock from Pikachu would wake him up now."

The three were thoughtful for a moment, trying to figure out how to fix this unexpected situation. Suddenly Bonnie's eyes lit up and an evil smile came over her face. Her grin really reminded Serena of Clemont whenever he presented some of his inventions.

"I have a brilliant idea to wake Ash." The blonde whispered, almost drooling. "Stoop down, I will explain you the plan..."

Serena and Brock nodded and knelt at the height of the blonde child, while she whispered them in the ear. Whatever crazy idea came to Bonnie's mind, Serena had the feeling that it wouldn't bring anything good. Her suspicions were confirmed when the little one finished her explanation. The honey blonde got up as if she had a spring in her bottom, and her cheeks reddened intensely.

"I-I c-can't do that! I I'll die of embarrassment!" She shouted, stammering.

"Come on, Serena! Of course you can!" Bonnie replied. "You're his girlfriend, you have to be a more daring woman..."

The Queen of Kalos was fuming by her ears, like a fireplace. The proposal of her friend went beyond the limits of her daring, but she partly had a point. Ash was her boyfriend, the person she loved most in the world, and gradually she could get used to doing certain things that she previously only dared to imagine. Thus, although slightly reluctantly, Serena accepted the idea.

Back in the cabin number 27, Ash was still asleep, watched by his inseparable companion Pikachu. The Pokémon sat on the bed, at the height of Ash's feet. Suddenly, the door opened and after it appeared Brock, Bonnie and Serena. Pikachu was very happy to see the two girls, but they quickly asked him to keep silent with the index finger between the lips. The electric mouse agreed but the three young trainers looked in bewilderment. Serena's heart beating a million miles an hour. Bonnie encouraged her, but the idea was getting her more and more nervous. Her eyes focused on Ash's face, who showing peace and _serenity_ , never better said.

In the mind of the raven haired trainer, he was carrying out a Pokémon battle for the ages. The stadium was crowded, Serena, Bonnie and Brock encouraged him with all their power, and both trainers is that they had only one Pokémon left. Ash's Greninja was facing a powerful Mega-Lucario, an extremely dangerous creature. Ash, screaming, ordered his companion to dodge the mega-evolved fighter's onslaught, but he was having his severe problems. The Mega-Lucario tried to surprise Greninja with Extreme Speed, but the Pallet Town native could remedy the situation thanks to his vision through the eyes of his Pokémon. The strong bond that he had with Greninja allowed him to help his Pokémon dodge the hit by a whisker. It was after that attack that Lucario was at the mercy of Greninja, he had no time to dodge, or defend, or take cover. It was the opportunity that Ash was waiting.

"Okay, Greninja! Use Water Whirlwind!"

The water-type Pokémon began wrapping his body in an amazing spiral of the liquid and launched at high speed against Mega-Lucario, who was hit squarely. That blow was too much for him, and fell fulminant.

"Lucario is out of battle! The winners of this battle are Greninja and Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!" The referee announced.

The stadium started to celebrate and applaud the young man, while his friends were jumping into the arena to congratulate him. The most affectionate was Serena, who pounced on her boyfriend to give him a very strong hug.

"You're the best, Ash... I love you..." She whispered in his ear before kissing him deeply.

The spike haired man was on cloud nine, he had just won a very complicated Pokémon battle and there was no better way to celebrate than with a sweet kiss from the person he loved most in the world. Suddenly, Ash began to feel strange, as if he melted and disappeared with the stage. It was a rare but soothing feeling, because all he could feel were his lips clashing with Serena's while the scene of the battle faded around... And then he began to awake. His eyes opened very slowly, as he released a long yawn. His mind was still at that stadium with Serena and his friends celebrating that victory, and partly swore that everything would have been just a dream. But there was something that didn't fit. Ash noticed that his lips were slightly moist, as if he had actually have a kiss. How he could sense in the real world the kiss of a dream? The answer was found immediately. As his eyes grew accustomed to the light, the young trainer began to notice a figure, stretched beside him in bed. It was a girl with honey-like hair and blue eyes... None other than his girlfriend, Serena.

"Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?" The girl asked with a beautiful smile and a great embarrassment in her face.

"Sure. What about you? Did you sleep well, Serena?" It was all he could think to say to his girlfriend, still in a limbo between dream and reality, that moment when you speak or act without knowing where you are.

It took him a few seconds, but finally Ash's brain activated at all and realized that something strange was happening. He was on the San Lorenzo ferry, which had to take him to the Pokémon World Championship. He had closed his eyes five minutes to rest, and when he opened them again finds his girlfriend in bed with him? And in truth it had seemed like five minutes when it could have been hours. Still very confused, Ash got up from the bed without taking his eyes off Serena, still with her smile from ear to ear and the blush of a Charmander. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the real show began. The Kanto trainer felt a sharp pain in his back which caused him to jump and shout in a very comical way. The young man was very confused while Serena was still looking at him with a smile, but she seemed a little bit blocked.

"What the…?" He tried to ask, but he didn't have time to finish the sentence.

He quickly felt a second charge that made him jump again. And a third. And a fourth. And a fifth. Every time his feet touched the ground, he felt a prick in his ass, as if it was an electric shock. After a long minute in this manner, the boy jumped straight to bed and sat on the quilt, next to Serena. It was then that he discovered who the culprit was: none other than Dedenne, who had used his Nuzzle attack. At that time, the cabin door, which had been half closed, completely opened and Brock appeared behind it, holding back his laughter, while Bonnie was shaking and shouting in laughter. Serena also felt a giggle escaping from her mouth, but she wanted to hold it out of respect for her boyfriend. Pikachu and Dedenne couldn't resist and laughed their asses off, rolling on the floor with the blonde girl.

"That was awesome! You should have seen your face! I swear you jumped more than an Ambipom!" The girl cried, with cheeks wet with tears that fell from laughing so hard.

"Sorry to wake you this way..." Brock said, who immediately had to hold back a laugh. "But we just left Coumarine City towards Crystalline Bay. And as you see, we have two more companions on board."

"Have we left Coumarine already?" The trainer asked, very surprised. "I thought I'd fall asleep for only five minutes...

\- Well, apparently you slept for five hours straight." Serena commented, sitting and embracing her boyfriend. "What a pleasure to hug you again, this week has been eternal..."

"It has been the same for me, Serena." The raven haired replied, before kissing her on the lips. "And now that we're all together... Wait a minute! How come Bonnie is here!?

Ash had finally come to realize that Bonnie was an unexpected guest. The blonde got off the floor still holding her rib area, sore from laughing so hard.

"By Arceus, what a laughter..." She said, regaining her composure and showing to Ash the envelope. "I am the representative of the Luminose City Gym Leader in the Pokémon World Championship. In other words, I come to participate replacing my brother Clemont!"

"What!?" Ash asked, dumbfounded.

"It's something I wanted comment you..." Serena whispered, scratching her nape. "I visited Clemont a few days ago and he told me he had received the invitation to participate in the tournament, but as he couldn't yet fix the ClemBot he would decline it. The problem is that Bonnie insisted on coming with us so much that we had no choice but to accept. As a condition Clemont asked us to take care of his sister."

"Are you saying that we are responsible for Bonnie in Pirenia?" Ash asked again, still not believing that the blonde was on the ferry.

"Well, it's not the first time we kangaroo Bonnie, remember when Clemont left to prepare for your Gym battle."

"But this is very different, Serena, Clemont won't be this time throughout the trip. If anything happens Bonnie, we will bear the blame." The boy expressed, somewhat concerned.

"Don't worry, Ash! I promise I won't give you any problems!" Bonnie cried, while Dedenne seemed to express the same thing. "I'll be a good girl with my Pirenia daddies!"

Ash and Serena furiously blushed after hearing that, while Bonnie reentered her laughter. Indeed, the couple would have to act as the main authority figure of the blond girl as his older brother was still in Kalos. It would be an interesting challenge, one more to add to the rest they would have to overcome in Pirenia.

* * *

Everybody spent a few hours in the sea, as the San Lorenzo ferry was approaching its final destination: Crystalline Bay. Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Brock passed the time as best they could, walking around the deck, lounging in the relaxation areas or examining other trainers prepare their Pokémon in the training rooms. There were so many people on the ship it was hard to tell someone known. There was a time when they even seemed to see a Meowth disguised as a person, but they didn't give too much attention to it. When they had little to arrive, Serena kind of snapped and locked herself with Ash in the cabin, Arceus knows why. Bonnie rubbed her hands imagining the young couple kissing and doing weird things, her thoughts really went beyond those of any girl around eight years of age. But the reality was quite different. When Serena closed the door, she went straight for her bag, unzipping and looking for one of the many objects that she kept there.

"You said you wanted to tell me something important, what is it?" Ash asked.

"All things considered, it's not 'that' important, but it makes me quite happy..." The honey blonde said, smiling and blushing. "Since this is the beginning of a new adventure together, I had thought you could start it in a somewhat special way..."

Ash had no idea what Serena meant, but his girlfriend quickly cleared the doubts. From her backpack she pulled out a jacket and a completely new cap, ready to wear. Both garments were quite similar to those that the trainer had during his trip in Kalos, but especially differentiated by color. The jacket was white, with PokéBall designs on the sides of the abdomen and a thick line surrounding the zipper, both in red; and those were matching with the cap, also white and red drawing virtually the opposite of his Kalos cap. Ash opened his mouth smiling in surprise. Usually it was his mother who gave him new clothes every time he parted to a different region, so it was nice to change for once, especially if it was a gift from his girlfriend.

"I hope you like, I bought these in a store from Luminose City. Since you are about to start a new adventure, you better do it looking handsome and cute. I also have to see you wandering around, so I better love it." Serena said, covering her mouth as she giggled adorably.

Serena's laugh spread to Ash, who quickly took his jacket and his cap off. And also the right glove for a moment, to get Serena's bracelet out, so that everyone could see it and know how proud he was of his girlfriend. The boy put on his new outfit and looked in the mirror that was opposite to the bed between two closets. Serena's smile couldn't be bigger, seeing how great the new clothes looked on her boyfriend.

"Ash, it suits you wonderfully! You look gorgeous!" She yelled, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You think so? To me it makes me feel a little strange to change my clothes from Kalos, it brings me back so many memories of you, Clemont and Bonnie..." Ash commented, feeling the nostalgia from his previous trip.

"I know, honey, but I'm sure that in Pirenia we will create many more new memories... And these will be equally or even more special than the Kalos ones."

Serena grabbed Ash by the lapel and held against her, to give him a good kiss on the lips. Ash closed his eyes and drifted, noting how his concerns disappeared every time his lips came into contact with his girlfriend's. When they finished, the two youngsters opened the door to show Bonnie, Brock and Pikachu the Pallet Town trainer's new look. They all loved it, especially the little blonde, who couldn't stop looking at Ash on all four sides, which tore the group in laughter.

"Guys, we are about to begin a unique adventure, I think the best we will ever live. It will be tough, a World Championship should be taken seriously, but I know that with the support of all of you, there is nothing that will stop us. Let's give everything! Yes or no!?" Ash asked, raising his fist tightly.

"Yes!" His three companions shouted, repeating the same gesture as the raven haired.

They then joined hands in a pile, with Pikachu and Dedenne joining as well. The trainers were determined and convinced that Pirenia would life changing adventure in their lives. An unforgettable odyssey full of emotions, reunions, new friendships and many times when trust, love and unity would be tested. An adventure of epic proportions that our heroes could not wait to start.

 **END OF THE PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **Well, here's the ending of the Sparkling Dreams prologue. Now time to talk about serious issues. The main fanfic already has a release date set, which I will not reveal right now (XD) but I can tell you that it will be during May. The question is, will there be something to keep hyped up until the premiere day arrives? The answer is yes.**

 **On May 2nd you will have a special episode of the prologue, a big craze that occurred to me involving all the main characters in the fanfic and even myself, Terry Wolles, the author of the story. The entire episode will be based on a Q &A session in which any Sparkling Dreams reader may participate. In other words, you can send me any questions or doubts you may have about the fanfic and that day, Ash, Serena and company will give you the answer. By reviews, by private message, even in Twitter, (a)TerryWolles, you can send me questions and I will answer them in a funny mini-story that I hope brings you a smile. :) Also, in that story, I will give you the exact premiere day of the main fanfic, plus a small "trailer", comments on whatever comes in CoroCoro this Friday and everything that happens in the anime, so you may be interested.** **:)**

 **Moving to the news section, I saw the previews for this week's XY &Z episode and Oh My God… my brain almost exploded from an overdose of Amourshipping. XD Ash holding hands with Serena and hugging her, the blush of the honey blonde and then wearing Ash's clothes... what a madness. If Ash doesn't realize in this episode they will have to explain it to the fans, because they can't go any further. Also, a side note to Lillia, which had to be Clemont's wife. She was pretty good, she would have made a good addition to Ash's gang.**

 **I think with this I've said all I had to comment. See you on May 2nd, hopefully with a few questions to answer, both for me and for the characters. XD Take care of yourselves a lot!** **:D**

* * *

 **UPDATE (April 12, 2016. 1:37 PM, Local Time in Spain): Okay, CoroCoro just leaked... and we got trolled once again. They only thing they showed up were the blurred covers for the games and the promise to deliver a huge scoop of information next month. The rage on social media is absolutely mental, but here's an intersting fact: every single huge Pokénon game update came in CoroCoro's May issue. And we actually got something to see, the covers, although they are blurred. Anyway, this highly anticipated Sun & Moon information may coincide in time with the Sparkling Dreams premiere, which kinda works fine with me. XD That's an extra hint you got there. ;)**

 **Whatever happens, stay tuned for the May 2nd extra episode, see ya! :D**


	6. Special Route - A curious meeting

Facing Luminose City's Prism Tower, you can see from left to right Clemont, Bonnie, Terry Wolles (me), Ash and Serena. The five wear a black armband on their left arm, and a small black ribbon on their chest. Terry takes a few steps forward and begins to speak.

"Hello everyone. Before starting with the usual salutation, episode and everything I have to say normally, I must inform you of something tragic that recently happened. A few days ago we lost Pablo Jesus Flores Cordova, known here in FanFiction as FandeSerena91.

Ash steps forward and joins Terry.

"Pablo Jesus was a staunch supporter of series like Pokémon, To Love-Ru, Code Geass or Kantai Collection. But as some of us met him was for his Amourshipping fanfics and AMVs. Among his writings are stories like Learning to be parents (Aprendiendo a ser padres) or Ash Ketchum's legacy (El legado de Ash Ketchum).

Serena moves next to her boyfriend, and continues the speech.

"The news has left us all in shock because we have lost a great Amourshipper and an even better writer, who unfortunately will never complete all the projects he had in mind. From here and on behalf of Ash, Terry, Bonnie, Clemont and mine, we offer condolences to his family, friends and acquaintances.

Terry puts his hand on Serena's shoulder, visibly moved.

"In addition to this, I decided that Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams will be entirely dedicated to the memory of Pablo Jesus, in what I consider my best way to honor him. Now, in his memory, we will make a minute of silence listening to Pau Casals' _Cant dels Ocells_. I hope those of you who are reading this will join us. And I hope that wherever you are Amourshipping is canon and everything is in better condition than down here. Rest in peace, Pablo Jesus. Rest in peace, mate.

Bonnie and Clemont join their peers and the five close their eyes during the minute of silence, listening to the background melody of Pau Casals.

* * *

 **Long time no see around here, guys.** **I hope you don't mind I started the episode this way, but I felt the need to do so.** **Anyway, welcome to the special route of the prologue of Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams.** **I am aware that this absence without updating for three weeks has caused my story to get lost among other fanfics, but** **we** **needed a break from both sides.** **Now I'm back with renewed energies and ready to face the future.** **Before** **we** **begin, I** **will** **discuss everything that has happened with Pokémon in** **recent** **weeks.** **First, the Serena becomes Ash episode was glorious. All Amourshippers (including Pablo Jesus) could see Serena in her purest kawaii from.** : **3 Ash, it's about damn time you realize.** **XD The battle versus Alain was pretty damn cool, but I thought it would give more hints by Serena when Ash fainted.** **And last Thursday's episode with the shiny Phantump was fine, although I couldn't really enjoy it since I got two wisdom teeth pulled out and I'm a little lost inside my brain.** **We also know the dates for May episodes, in which Ash will face Diantha (with possible hints on the Team Flare arc), Sawyer and Wulfrick, finally reaching the eighth gym badge.** **Nine months after they premiered XY &Z they finally reach the eighth gym.** **Way to go.** **XD And on May 26 we have the Winding Woods episode, where apparently Ash is lost along with other wild Pokémon.** **It looks like we will get more Amourshipping hints.** **:)**

 **Moving to Pokémon Sun and Moon, the thing remains** **the** **same.** **Not a single clue, except the registered names of Solgaleo and Lunaala, which could be the legendary Pokémon for both games.** **If all goes well,** **it** **is possible that the next issue of CoroCoro (now with all the information we want) will be out between May 9 and 13.** **This may come at** **a** **wonderful time to me, and very soon you will know why.** **;)**

 **Well, this is everything I wanted to comment.** **Enjoy the chapter and see you at the premiere of the main fanfic! :P**

* * *

 **In extra addition since it happened less than an hour ago, congratulations to the 2015/16 Premier League Champions, Leicester City FC! :D**

* * *

 **SPECIAL ROUTE: A curious meeting**

It had to be a day like any other at the headquarters of Terryland Productions, responsible for publishing Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams under the signature of its author, Terry Wolles. But no one would have ever thought about the tremendous rain that would fall during the day. Terry himself had trouble getting into the building, with the water coming up the sewer grates. But he had to be there by force. He appointed a meeting with Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Brock to tell them important news about Sparkling Dreams. So he couldn't wriggle as much as the time was so violent. Gradually, the trainers were coming to the office, all soaked to the skin and scurrying their clothes taking large amounts of water.

"Sweet God! I could make an infusion with all the water I have accumulated in my pigtail!" Bonnie said, while Terry offered towels to the five of them.

"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't expect today's rain to be so brutal." The author apologized. "I almost got caught in my train, it didn't want to get out of a tunnel..."

"Well, the trains don't usually work well in good weather either. You always have to rush to get to college, right?" Serena said.

"It's also true. Tousché." Wolles said, after a moment of reflection. "Well, take a seat, I have some fresh news for you."

The six youngsters sat in the chairs arranged around the desk. Ash took off his white cap and placed it on the table. The rest looked expectantly at the author.

"Guys, I will go straight to the point. We have a release date for Sparkling Dreams."

The five trainers applauded excited. It had been three weeks since the end of the prologue, and little else was known about the main story. The author had kept the secret perfectly in all aspects: the premiere day, the development of history, which characters would appear, some unexpected surprises... And now it seemed that the first of the puzzles would be answered.

"That sounds fantastic! Well, when's the big day?" Ash asked, tilting his head forward expectantly.

"Wait, wait, wait... Hold it, stop the car right there." Terry replied, gesticulating with his hands. "If I tell you right now you will run back home so fast you will not even give me time to blink. Before that we have something important to do."

The five Pokémon trainers looked at the young college student in bewilderment. Terry crouched a moment and, from under the table, pulled out a laptop and some postals.

"I need you to strive together to answer the questions that the fanfic readers have sent to me. There are not too many, but some of those questions are for you, so..." The boy said, scratching his neck with a nervous giggle.

A sigh of annoyance came from Bonnie's lips. She wasn't against fans sending questions for them to respond delighted, but there were days like that, with such a bad weather abroad, that she didn't feel like doing anything.

"Come on, Bonnie, don't give me that face, I'm sure there are specific questions for you." Terry said with a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! Why they shouldn't send any to you?"

The attention of the blonde was already focused on the college boy and his laptop, while checking the mails received in the inbox. A few of them had "Sparkling Dreams" in the subject, but the address of the person who sent them didn'y show up, as if they were anonymous. Terry had to refresh the page several times to ensure that there wasn't an error on his computer.

"Is everything alright?" Clemont asked, looking at the screen with interest and curiosity.

"It's weird, I doesn't let me see the sender..." He replied, checking again his own PC. "Well, maybe they have been sent anonymously. Well, let's start with the questions."

The six young men settled into their seats, ready to answer questions and curiosities of readers.

"The first mail reads: _Hello Terry, I have a couple of questions for Bonnie and another on the fanfic in general._ You see how you were going to be asked for stuff, my little friend?"

Bonnie smiled from ear to ear, comforted to know that people didn't forget about her.

"Here I go. _To Bonnie: Do you think you can find a girlfriend for your brother in Pirenia? And how was your goodbye with Serena after Ash left?"_

The first question provoked general laughter throughout the group. Well, in everyone except for Clemont, who was blushing furiously.

"Poor Clemont, you are going to torture him endlessly with the joke." Serena commented.

"Not at all! My brother is already used to it!" Cried the blonde, patting him on the shoulder. "And the answer to the question... If I see that there is an optimal candidate, you can be all sure that I'm going to propose it to that woman."

"Never give up, Bonnie, always with the goal set in mind." Terry said, with a chuckle. "What about the second question?"

"Well..." The girl whispered, wistfully remembering that moment.

* * *

 _The St. Lonia ferry had just set sail to Vermilion City._ _Serena, Clemont and Bonnie waved Ash goodbye in a very emotional and touching scene, and now it was the Kalos Queen and Luminose brothers' time to take the road back home._ _The honey blonde turned after seeing the boat get lost in the horizon._ _Behind her, Clemont and Bonnie looked wistfully, remembering the good times in the last days of their adventure in the region._ _The little one's face showed a mixture of sadness and mourn with red eyes._ _She still felt her heart softened after hugging Ash and giving him farewell gift: a group photo and several drawings made by herself._

 _"_ _Well..." Serena sighed, solemnly. "I guess this is our farewell._ _It has been an honor_ _to_ _share this adventure with you guys, to meet_ _you_ _and enjoy many moments that I will remember for the rest of my life._

 _The knot in Bonnie's chest grew even bigger._ _Serena had literally been an older sister for the Luminose girl, a woman who had gained_ a _lot_ _of_ _confidence on, respect and even affection._ _The tears were about to boil over again in her eyes._

 _"_ _Your Majesty..." Clemont said, with a little bow. "My sister and I also wanted to thank_ _you_ _for this journey through Kalos._ _With you and Ash, we have gone through thousands of experiences and moments, all of them unforgettable. But now that it's over it's sad_ _to go our separate ways..._

 _"_ _No!_ _Don't go, please!"_

 _It was Bonnie who shouted that, and she rushed to cry inconsolably and almost desperately on Serena's lap._ _She didn't want to put an end to that incredible adventure, and she didn't want to say goodbye to her "sister" either, as she might not see her in_ a _long time._

 _"_ _Bonnie, no..." The Queen whispered, kneeling at her height to complete a warm and tight hug._

 _In fact, she didn't want bid farewell to the little blonde either._ _Her smile, her playfulness and friendliness had sinked deep into her heart, and it would cost her a lot to get used to not see her daily. Clemont tried to take her sister off Serena's dress, but it was mission impossible. Bonnie wasn't going to let her go even using boiling water._

 _"_ _Bonnie, please..." The girl muttered, trying to calm her. "Let's not make a mountain out of a molehill. Remember that the Performers Parade will stop at Luminose City, and as it's Kalos' capital it will be several days there. I'm pretty sure you you will be able to see both Ash and me, don't worry."_

 _"_ _Really...?"_ _The little one asked, staring at the Queen with a tear falling from her right eye._

 _Serena smiled sweetly before kissing her cheek and caress it tenderly._

 _"_ _Of course._ _I promise you the four of us will be together again."_

 _That returned the smile to Bonnie's face._ _If the Kalos Queen claimed so, it was very clear that this would be fulfilled, and they would meet to share more experiences and unique moments together._

* * *

"Always be careful with promises, because look how the situation has changed from that time until now." Terry pointed.

"Well, that's also up to you, you're the one who wrote all of this." Serena gestured, breaking the fourth wall entirely.

"Again... Tousché, Serena." The writer said, looking back at the computer screen. "And the general question that he or she makes me is: _What is your motivation to write Sparkling Dreams, what's behind the fanfic?_ The answer is simple, I wanted to imagine what would happen after Kalos, after XY &Z, and especially what would have happened if the Master Class had gone in another direction. The idea came to me at the end of 2015, but until Pokémon Sun and Moon were announced I didn't decide to go ahead with the project. With all the doubts that assailed people about the seventh generation, Amourshipping, and if Serena would be 'retired' after the Master Class or at the end of the season I said to myself: _Look... You better upload this before something happens._ And since it also coincides with the 20th anniversary of the series, it's a good tribute and celebration.

"I hope I don't leave the series as you say…" Serena prayed, comically.

"Anyway... Next mail, also anonymous." He mouthed. " _Hey man. I have a question for you, one for Ash and another one for Serena. For you, will characters from previous seasons such as Misty, May or Max appear in Sparkling Dreams? Ash, what_ _new Pokémon you expect to catch in Pirenia? And Serena, how is the daily life of the Kalos Queen?_ We have very interesting questions here. Ketchum, I give you the word."

"Ugh…" The trainer blew, uncomfortable. "For now I have no idea. There are many Pokémon that seem spectacular, such as Pyroar, Lucario or even a Gengar, but then there are many more that would also be cool if they were on my team. I can't give a proper answer yet."

"It's understandable, with more than 700 species around the world, it's impossible to have a clear choice." Brock commented.

"You yourself said it." Terry mentioned, before biting his lips on porpuse. "About the characters... Look, I will reply to you will the same phrase from one of my favorite wrestlers, Sting: _The only thing sure is that nothing is for sure._ And of course, if I start talking now about the characters I could spoil the whole story. All I can say is that there will be a little bit of everything: familiar faces, new faces, perhaps special and unexpected faces... Just wait, we're getting closer and closer to know."

"You already have all of us hyped with so much mystery, Terry." Serena said, just before releasing a long breath. "And the daily life of the Queen of Kalos is... exhausting. I guess who wrote this mail saw what happened at Coumarine Harbor, there's literally no day that reporters from the tabloids leave me alone. Seriously, all these people are Mandibuzz or Beedrills."

"Hey, hey, hey! Be careful with what you say, I have friends studying a journalism career and not all of them choose the vulture side of the profession." The author replied, somewhat angry.

"Anyway, they are too many and too annoying. In addition, there are also daily inaugurations and other events. There are days that I turn around more than a Frisbee. Sometimes I don't even have time to train with my Pokémon. And then there's Palermo... She's always saying I have to go to more events, I have to go more on TV shows… Well, as I said one time, with all the merchandaising she is pocketing a lot of money."

"Good grief, they have you overexploited..." Ash whispered, stroking her shoulder to try and calm her.

"I told you at the harbor, I think Mery will think twice about being Queen after seeing that madness." Bonnie added.

"What you should do is impose your law, make it clear to Palermo who is the Queen and who is the boss." Terry said, reading the next message. " _What's up, man!? There are a couple of things I need to know about the history, and I also have questions for Clemont, Brock and Ash._ " It seems that this one filled to the top.

"Well, come on, bring them on!" Ash exclaimed with energy.

"There I go. _Two questions for Terry: Where did you get the idea of the World Pokémon Championship? And there are many differences in Sparkling Dreams related to a normal season? For Clemont, will you really leave Bonnie to her own roam in Pirenia? Not that I don't trust Ash and Serena, but this girl is very elusive... Brock, will you get back to harass Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny as before? And finally Ash, how did you feel after Team Rocket appeared to cheer you after the end of the Kalos League?_ Brock, you go first to answer since I see you are somewhat altered..."

The Pewter City trainer had his eyebrows arched and tight teeth, as if he was discovered shoplifting or doing something serious.

"I didn't harass anyone! I promise! I just ask for dates elegantly, with education and respect." He clarified it, gesticulating nervously.

"Come on, Brock, we all know..." Ash blurted, with a look of mischief to his friend.

"But what are you talking about?" Serena and Bonnie asked at the same time.

"You will see it very soon, girls, I can tell you..." Wolles said, prior to answer his questions. "Concerning the two questions that you make me, the first one I swear by the most sacred thing I didn't get the idea from PWT of Black and White 2. In fact, it wasn't until I got it reminded later in a review that I realized. But the idea came to me without remembering that tournament, I simply had thought to bring together people from all regions in a really demanding championship. So there may be new trainers and other people fans already know and that even they miss. And whether it will look much like a normal Pokémon anime... Yes and no. Yes because it keeps the essence of the series, gyms, adventure, the values represented over the last twenty years, etc. And no because as you go reading you will notice that there are tighter knots than some others. Also keep in mind that the ages are different from the anime canon, in Sparkling Dreams Ash and Serena are 16 and in Pirenia things are not as rosy as in Kalos. So you will see that SD can sometimes have a more adult tone than other seasons of Pokémon, you have seen it for example in the use of profanity and swearing, but there will be more serious issues to deal with complex problems that can't be solved with a simple Pokémon battle. You could check back the scene with Ash and Serena in the Kalos hotel, showing there issues related to feelings such as love, something that in the original saga almost absent. And no, when I say adult I don't mean sex... or do I?"

"H-hey! Don't mess with me! Don't tell me that you will write even that, you pervert!" Serena cried, trying unsuccessfully to slap Terry.

"Waaaaait a minute... Calm down, dammit, just a moment that I will look for it right now..."

The writer looked under the table for a while before taking a small green book. As he had it in his hands, he began flipping through the pages in front of the glare of a very flustered Serena, like the other teenagers in the group.

"Just a second that I check the fanfic's decoupage, to see if there's anything sex-related… Let's see: the arrival in Crystalline Bay, then there's this, then the first gym, this girl popping up here... no, I think there is no sex or adult themes throughout history." The the university student explained, before stopping watching one of the central pages. "Oh... Well, shit. I forgot about this... Let's see if it's followed later... yep, this is important. Oops, and this as well! Oh God, you are going to kill me, poor me..."

"Give me that! The homey blonde screamed, pouncing on Terry.

The Sparkling Dreams author had to leave the chair in a hurry before the Queen of the Kalos rammed onto him. Both circled around the room for several minutes before Ash, Brock and Clemont took hold of the girl, in fury. Wolles was unseated.

"Okay, okay, okay... Please relax, stress doesn't look right on you. Let's calm down, for the love of Arceus. I must admit that there are two "dark" ideas in the decoupage, but they doesn't exceed the limits of what's publishable. If necessary, I will rate them M before uploading, like so many other stories of this kind in FanFiction. We agree?"

Serena had to take several deep breaths before calming down completely. The young Vaniville Town girl apologized and sat down in her chair. Terry sighed with relief as he tried to regain his composure.

"Well... let's change topic. Clemont, you were asked if you were sure to let Bonnie travel on her own at Pirenia."

"Of course I'm sure!" Cried the blond. "She won't be alone, Ash and Serena will take care of her and I know they will do great, they have my full confidence."

"Yeah!" His sister shouted, hugging the couple and smiling at them mischievously. "With my Pirenia parents, we will rock the Pokémon World Championship!

The honey blonde and the raven haired flushed immediately, while an echo of laughter filled the room. The idea of being a parental and responsibility figure for Bonnie put them a little nervous, because never before they had done babysitting. And the blonde calling them "her Pirenia mommy and daddy" didn't put things easy for them.

"Returning to the question I was asked, I must say that I took a big surprise when Team Rocket backed me after the Kalos final." Ash commented. "We have been enemies for a really long time, and although we have helped each other to save our lives on more than one occasion, the fact that they would cheer me up after what happened was amazing. I felt how Serena's words made sense, that if I decided to retire and send everything straight to hell it would affect many more people around me. I guess when you take so long to know someone you understand them gradually."

"I agree, Ash. The friction makes the love, it is said, although sometimes this love is to kidnap your Pikachu every once in a while." Terry said, before looking at the next message.

This, to his surprise, did have a sender. And it was a user who he knew very well.

"Okay guys, this mail is from AndrickDa2. He left several questions in a review and he has resubmitted them in this email, and there are for almost everyone. Serena, we will start with you: _What did you do to Ash when he was asleep in the San Lorenzo ferry? Could you tell me more about it? How much do you love Ash?_ "

Neither Terry nor Bonnie could keep from laughing after remembering that comical moment from the prologue's fifth episode. The honey blonde and her boyfriend, meanwhile, were blushing furiously.

"It was the best, I mean it..." The blonde girl muttered. "I never laughed as much as that day. And tell us Serena, what did you do to your boyfriend, huh?"

"You know very well, you oddball!" Cried the Queen, redder than a Magmar. "I followed your instructions, I got into bed with Ash and I waited for him to be very close to wake up. Then what happened is that I kissed him on the lips and so he opened his eyes. I didn't do anything unusual or anything rated M, okay Terry... As for the second question, Andrick sure knows very well... I love Ash a lot, I can't quantify it, but for me he's worth more than all the Legendary Pokémon that exist in the world."

And she embraced the spiked haired like a teddy bear. Ash blushed even more, which obviously drew a sympathetic laugh throughout the group.

"Oh, how beautiful is love... I hope I get lucky with that soon." The college student added, before continuing. "The next question is for Ash: _You really were so unclueless to realize Serena's feelings towards you in most of your Kalos journey?"_

"It wasn't cluelessness...! At least I think so." The Kanto native said, looking down at his bracelet. "I guess at first I didn't realize because I was especially focused on getting all eight gym badges. It was after the Master Class that I began to realize that I deeply missed Serena. I didn't know why, but every time I thought about her, either during our days in Kalos or some childhood memory, I was nervous. If it hadn't been for what happened in the Kalos stadium, perhaps I would have continued with my obliviousness, and that would have been a tragedy."

"Not only for yourself but for many Amourshippers out there as Andrick and me, that are biting our nails and hoping that TV Tokyo don't screw this up. Well, I can't because I have almost no nails and because the other day I got two wisdom teeth pulled out. Anyway, moving on." Wolles mouthed. "Andrick's next question is for Brock: _What did you feel seeing that after all this time Ash finally has a girlfriend?_ "

"It was somewhat surprising to me, unexpected." The dark-skinned boy replied. "I've seen Ash traveling with many friends for years but I never imagined he would end up realizing what love is. Don't get me wrong, but it took you really long...

"So many friends, huh…?" The Kalos Queen whispered, casting a malevolent glance at her boyfriend.

"Serena, don't take it out of context, please..." Ash said, scratching his neck nervously. "They are just friends, traveling companions and nothing else, I swear."

"Majesty, I can assure that he's telling the truth, I have seen it with my own eyes." The young writer assured, winking at the Pallet Town trainer. "There is another question, this one's for Bonnie: _Why did you stay looking so long to Ash when you saw him in new clothes?_ "

"Because he looked so cool!" The little blonde expressed in a loud voice. "Besides, I was always used to seeing him with all he had worn throughout Kalos, so the makeover shocked me a little. But it really looks good on you, Ash."

The coach thanked her friend's comment, while Serena jokingly bragged she had good taste when choosing clothes. The atmosphere had relaxed long after the tension between the honey blonde and Terry a few minutes ago. The author then proceeded to read the last two questions from Andrick.

" _What are your expectations on the Pokémon XY &Z anime? Will Ash win the league? Will Amourshipping become canon? I wanna know your opinion. _Sweet Lord, here is plenty of stuff to answer... For starters, my expectations on the anime are pretty high. The last few episodes after the Master Class have been quite interesting: Lillia, Serena cosplaying, the battle with Alain... Which by the way, now that I think about it, in Sparkling Dreams none of that has happened. As Serena left the group after Glorio City, there's no cosplay no nothing!"

"Oops... You didn't think of that, my friend." Bonnie said with a grin.

"Not so fast, you little cowgirl." He answered, putting his palm in front of her face. "These moments are important, so I have to somehow incorporate them... I'll think of something, especially for the cosplay one because Serena nearly kills all of us from a kawaii overdose."

"What!?" The Queen asked, blushing.

"And not only that." Terry interrupted, before the performer could even respond. "Nobody noticed, but... Serena, you... you changed clothes... in the same tent where Ash was resting!"

The girl's blush was up to her forehead and it looked like she was fuming by her ears. Ash didn't know where to look, and Bonnie fell to the ground and started rolling with laughter. Brock and Clemont's faces were nearly blank.

"Seriously Serena, Ash's outifit suits you very well." Wolles continued. "On whether or not Ash will win the league... Ugh... It would be a very strong move from the writers, to go ahead with what no one had dared to do until today. There were leaks in 4Chan saying that Ash would win the League and the Elite Four but would lose to Diantha. Usually people don't trust these leaks, but this user already hit several things before: he predicted that Ash would have Hawlucha and Goodra, Serena's new look, Ash stomping Miette during the Dancecapades episode, Ash-Greninja and even the way in which Serena would lose the Master Class, so he's pretty trustful. And if Amourshipping be will canon... it better be canon, because if not Tokyo TV studios will be assaulted by a horde of pissed off Amourshippers armed with torches."

Silence filled the room completely, with the five trainers totally tense while Terry uttered those words. The boy turned to look at the reaction of the others, looking very confused.

"Relax, guys, relax, I don't really mean it. What is true is that both writers and producers should realize Serena's popularity. In Japan, the hashtag SatoSere has been trending topic on Twitter six times this year, and that's something to consider. The community is very strong (although sometimes somebody goes crazy) and there are many hints by writers, voice actors and even Junichi Masuda. We know the history of Pokémon with love relationships, but I think if Ash leaves Kalos without Serena or they fail to have a link between them beyond friendship, the next Pokégirl could be buried in criticism. To sum it up, I have a hunch that Ash and Serena will end up together in the anime. Mark my words."

"Thanks for supporting us, Terry." Ash said. "I also hope that producers listen to the voices of the fans."

"Perfect. Okay, this was the last mail. Now, after reading all the emails I can finally announce to you the release date of Sparkling Dreams."

"At last! It was about damn time, I really want to know." Bonnie said enthusiastically.

"Well, don't wait any longer for that. Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams will premiere on FanFiction on **May 16**. Two essential reasons why I chose the date: the first is that it gave me time to have several chapters ready while I kill it during my final exams, so in June I could return to full writer mode. And there is another reason, this one more special to me. On May 13 I will celebrate my fifth anniversary in FanFiction, and there is no better way to do it than releasing my most ambitious project to date."

"Magnificent!" Clemont exclaimed. "It's not as far as I expected, and from what you say it looks like it will be something very special."

"You can bet your Ambipom arm on that one, Clemont." Wolles pointed. "With this I rule the meeting finished, but before you leave I want you to see the trailer I have prepared in order to create some hype. Hope you like it."

* * *

 ** _A new region, a new challenge: Pirenia, the Pokémon World Championship_**

 _"_ _Wonderful. Here we start our new adventure. I have the feeling that it will be something memorable." Ash said. "Let's go, we have a tournament to check in."_

 _"_ _Alright!" The other three cried, raising their fists._

 ** _Old friends..._**

 _"_ _Ash? Is it really you?" The young woman asked, with her mouth wide open._

 _"_ _I can't believe this!" The raven haired screamed, hugging tightly her old friend. "How long has it been since the last time? Three, four years?"_

 _"_ _Long time no see, Ash. I see that you are still stuck in your guns trying to become a Pokémon Master." The blue haired girl responded._

 _"_ _Oh my, time flies so fast!" Ash exclaimed, while high fiving with his former partner._

 _"_ _Well, well, look who we have here. It's non other than my good old friend, Ash Ketchum."_

 _"_ _Yes... we finally see each other after so long."_

 ** _New faces..._**

 _"_ _I shouldn't have underestimated you. You are all formidable trainers." Ash admitted, wiping the sweat off his hair with a towel._

 _"_ _Thanks man. But people don't call us the Psycho Trident for nothing." Said the leader of the trio, winking at the Kanto native._

 _"_ _It's been extremely close. If I hadn't been here by chance the situation could have been tragic."_

 _"_ _I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Really, I owe you one." The Pallet Town trainer answered, hugging his girlfriend, still petrified by fear._

 ** _And a dark plan in the shadows._**

 _"_ _This is HP-001. I request for permission to begin Phase 1."_

 _"_ _Roger, HP-001. You have permission to proceed."_

 ** _Join Ash, Serena, Brock and Bonnie in the greatest Pokémon adventure to date._**

 _"_ _Dedenne, use Nuzzle!"_

 _"_ _Braixen, Flamethrower!"_

 _"_ _Come on, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"_

 ** _In a path of redemption..._**

 _"_ _If I don't win this tournament, I think it will be my end. I would find myself unable to lift my head again if I ever disappoint you once more._

 _"_ _Is this a joke, right? It can't, it can't be like this... This has to be a nightmare." Ash repeated incredulously, after looking at the tournament brackets._

 ** _And a crusade to save the Pokémon world._**

 _"_ _Come on, you have to be fucking kidding me, man! This has to be a goddamn joke!" The man screamed in anger, while Ash was absolutely blocked and shocked after staring at that terrible scene._

 ** _Love._**

 _"_ _Ash, you know more than anyone. I love you with all my soul, and whatever happens I will always be by your side. It's a promise... a heart promise."_

 ** _Friendship._**

 _Ash looked at his teammates with a twinkle in his eye. The simple fact that they had joined the quest to have a great time was already worthy of admiration, but also willing to help him fulfill his dream and redeem himself... that left him speechless. His smile was a clear example of this, and he even looked like he was about to mourn and cry._

 _"_ _Thank you, guys. You don't know how much I appreciate all of you... You are the best."_

 _"_ _No, you're the best, Ash. And we know that you're going to rock it here in Pirenia." Serena said, breaking the group hug and kissing her boyfriend sweetly._

 ** _Humor._**

 _"_ _You never know where they come from or what you'll find, but what I have discovered is the girl of my dreams."_

 _"_ _Erm... Good job, Dedenne... I guess." Bonnie said, still not quite knowing how to position herself._

 _"_ _Okay, I knew there would be some hot, stunning and sexy costumes here, but this one knocks me out. I'm leaving." The trained mouthed, slowly walking away and laughing nervously, but Ash didn't let him by grabbing his arm._

 ** _And... unfortunately... drama._**

 _"_ _How could you!? I trusted you! You're a disgrace, you're a bastard!"_

 _"_ _No! Please!_ _Not this!_ _H-help!" Serena screamed, closing her eyes terrified._

 _"_ _I will not let that bastard continue with his path. If he wants to, it will need to be over my dead body."_

 _"_ _Release them, motherfucker!" Ash shouted, rushing at full speed against the uniformed man._

 _"_ _Ash, let me go, for the love of Arceus!"_

 _"_ _Serena, I'd rather die with you than live without you!_

 ** _Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams._**

 ** _The dream sparkles with brilliance in the sky._**

 ** _May 16._**


End file.
